Two Teams
by PKwriter
Summary: The avengers, the seven plus Nico and Thalia, Magnus and Sam. Together, they have to find tho winter soldier and put an end to his killings NOTE: MAGNUS ALEX AND SAM FROM MAGNUS CHASE AND THE GODS OF ASGSRD DO MAKE AN APPEARANCE.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one! I hope you like it! Free cookies if you review and free answers if you have questions!**

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to a lawyer. If you can't afford one, the government will provide one. If at any point you wish to answer questions without a lawyer present, you always have the right to stop and request a lawyer. Do you understand your rights?" The redheaded woman cinched the handcuffs around Percy Jackson's wrists, behind his back.

"Yes," the demigod said, looking up at his family and friends.

"You can't arrest him without a warrant," Annabeth Chase stood defiantly. The redhead handed Annabeth a piece of paper. "You can't arrest him without saying why."

"Perseus Jackson, you are under arrest on charges of terrorism and destruction of private and federal property."

"Terrorism? What? Release him. Now. He's innocent."

"Unless you want to be arrested under charges of aiding a terrorist and hindering a federal investigation, I suggest you shut up and stay back, blondie."

"Annabeth, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just... keep everyone safe, and don't do anything stupid."

"Percy, you didn't do whatever it is they think you did."

"I know. Just be smart. Make your mom proud."

"Enough chitchat," the redhead shoved Percy into the back of a black van. The man in the front seat drove off, his brown head of hair never turning to look at Percy. Percy watched the redhead. The building was a skyscraper (duh. Almost all NYC buildings are skyscrapers). A black bag was pulled over his head as the redhead led him inside the maze of halls and offices. When the bag was taken off, Percy was face to face with a dark skinned bald guy wearing an eyepatch. Percy almost grinned when he saw it.

"Perseus Jackson. You have been brought in on charges of terrorism dating back five years, and yet you're just a kid. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"My cousin is an insane lunatic who made me do all that," Percy said, mentally blaming it on Ares.

"Five years ago, you blew up the Gateway Arch."

"No I didn't. My cousin, Aaron, kidnapped me, threatened to kill my mom if I didn't plant the bomb, and then tried to kill me in California a few days later."

"Yes I know. That story was all over the news for about three months, and again a year ago when you went missing for eight months."

"My aunt kidnapped me."

"So first your cousin kidnapped you, and now your aunt kidnapped you?"

"My dad's side of the family is all psychotic maniacs," Percy said without hesitating. Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Hawkeye, tell Thor to stop messing around," eyepatch said into a mic on his collar. "You expect me to believe that everything the past five years has been the fault of your dad's family?"

"No, but that doesn't make it not the truth."

"Boy, you had better confess to your crimes."

"I was _twelve_!" Percy stood up, knocking his chair backward. "How many twelve year olds do you know who go around terrorising the country?! My bet would be none. And if you do, how many of them do it without being forced?"

"Sit down, Mr. Jackson. We know about the gods."

"Then why accuse me of terrorism? If anyone deserves to be arrested, it's Luke, and Kronos, and Ares, and freaking Hera. Not me. All I did was try to keep the normal world safe from idiotic gods and Titans and Giants."

"You, Mr. Jackson, have connections to a murderer and enemy agent that we've been tracking for seventy years."

"What? I don't know any- I'm not going to finish that, because it's not true. I do know murderers who've been around that long. But they're freaking gods."

"Mr. Jackson, you have ties to the winter soldier."

"Who?"

"Fifteen years ago, the winter soldier pulled a two year old child out of traffic, saving his life. Thirteen years ago, he killed a hellhound who was attacking a four year old child. Eleven years ago, he stopped a gang from killing a six year old child. Nine years ago, he took an unconscious eight year old to the hospital after the child had been hit by a car. Six years ago, he pulled an eleven year old out of the shark tank at an aquarium. In all five circumstances, Mr. Jackson, that child was you."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Five years ago, he approached you. Surveillance told us that he said 'your world is about to change.'"

"Okay yeah. That happened, but I never saw the guy before or since."

"Is this him?" eyepatch put up a picture of the winter soldier. Percy paled.

"The guy that warned me before everything happened is a killer?"

"Yes. And a human at that."

"But..."

"Mr. Jackson, you weren't brought here because of anything you did. You were brought here because we need your help."

"Then why arrest me? Why the handcuffs?"

"No one can know that we exist. As far as your family and friends are concerned, you are in a federal prison on charges of terrorism."

"I won't help you without them. We're a team."

"Who do you need?"

"Annabeth Chase; Leo Valdez; Piper McLean; Jason Grace; Hazel Levesque; Frank Zhang; Nico di Angelo; Thalia Grace."

"They'll be here before the day is out. For now, Agent Romanoff will escort you to the Avengers tower."

"What's that?"

"The Avengers are going to be in charge of this mission. They are a team of... unique individuals. Steven Rogers, aka Captain America; Tony Stark, aka Iron Man; Thor; Dr. Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk; Agent Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow; and Agent Clinton Barton, aka Hawkeye make up the team."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Director Nick Fury."

"Director Fury, you asked for me?" The redhead from before walked in.

"Yes, Agent Romanoff. Please uncuff Mr. Jackson and escort him to the tower."

"I thought-"

"No. He's going to help us find the winter soldier."

"Oh," Natasha Romanoff uncuffed Percy and led him to a giant pneumatic tube in the basement. Percy hesitatied.

"This takes us to the Avengers tower in three minutes," Natasha explained, stepping in. Percy followed, tense and ready for battle. The door slid shut with a finality Percy didn't like. What made it worse: the tube was completely dark. Percy's hand trembled.

 _No_ , he told himself, _I can't. Think happy thoughts. Puppies, kittens, baby hippocampi. Who am I kidding, thinking happy thoughts does nothing but prolong the inevitable. Oh well. Positive thoughts. Only two minutes left. You can make it. Besides, you have to get this under control sooner or later or Clarisse will give you crap about being scared of the dark. Deep breaths. You're safe. You're-_

"Here," Natasha said, interrupting his thoughts. He pushed past her into the well lit basement of the Avengers tower. He took a deep breath steadied himself against the wall.

"Jarvis, tell the others we're back," Natasha said to no one in particular. "You okay?" Natasha asked. Percy nodded.

"Fine. I just don't like being underground."

"Okay, we'll get you a room high up."

"Nope. Hate heights."

"Uh, the middle good?"

"Fine."

"Okay. Jarvis tell the others to meet in the conference room on floor thirty-three."

"Sir, Natasha would like to meet with you in the conference room on the thirty-third floor," Jarvis, Tony Stark's AI security system, said.

"Everyone or just me?"

"The whole team sir."

"You heard him guys," Tony motioned the Avengers to follow him. "Time to meet the newbie."

The conference room was more like a den. Three couches formed a U around an ping pong table. Percy sat on the ping pong table. Thor choked on his cupcake. Steve smacked his back and moved to the couch next to Natasha. Tony sat across from them with Bruce and Clint sitting on the couch in the middle. Thor just stared at him.

"Earth to Thor," Natasha snapped.

"He..."

"And Thor clearly knows the kid," Stark pulled the god onto the couch. "So tell us about yourself."

"That's a broad topic."

"Okay, how about why Fury thinks we need you?"

"Believe it or not, that's even broader."

"Tell us why you're here," Steve said, making it easy.

"Someone called the winter soldier."

All heck broke loose in the den. Steve, who'd been leaning forward, slumped back, a defeated look in his eyes. Tony started shouting about dead people staying dead. Thor, no longer focused on Percy, started shouting at the ceiling. Bruce yelled, trying to get everyone to calm down. Clint and Natasha remained expressionless.

"HEY!" Percy shouted, causing the water cooler in the corner to explode. Six heads looked at Percy, then the water cooler, then back at Percy.

"How'd you do that?" Clint pointed.

"I dunno. I just can."

"New question. Why can you do that?"

"My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea. I can control water because I sort of _am_ water."

"I've heard weirder," Stark shrugged.

"You've _lived_ weirder," Natasha pointed out.

"Back to the issue at hand," Clint interrupted. "The winter soldier. Why does Fury think you can help?"

"I've met him."

"Fury, or the winter soldier?"

"Both."

"You met the winter soldier."

"Yes."

"When?"

"Five or so years ago."

"Did the winter soldier say anything?"

"He has a name," Steve muttered.

"What?" Percy asked.

"The winter soldier has a name. So use it. His name is Bucky."

"Uh..."

"Steve and Bucky used to be friends."

"More than that Clint. He's my _brother._ "

"No he's not."

"He's my best friend. Ever. And I've lived in two different centuries. Bucky is the closest thing I have to a brother."

"He's a _killer_ , Cap. That's not something to be overlooked."

"No, I get it," Percy said. "My friends and I have been through a lot. I'm an only child, so they're the closest I have to siblings. I'd do anything to protect them, even if they had switched sides."

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted, "Director Fury is on the phone.

"Put him on speaker."

"Stark, has Romanoff arrived with Jackson yet?"

"Yep," Natasha said.

"Good. Expect nine more tonight for dinner."

"Nine?"

"Yes. Jackson has his own team and refuses to work without them."

"Fine. Just send them over when they get here," Stark said. He waved his hand through the air and Jarvis ended the connection. "Working with that guy is like walking through hell."

Percy shuddered and a look of fear plastered itself on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews GodzNo, Paws Whovian, and ThalicoandPercabeth. Cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

" _Annabeth!" Percy shouted through the darkness. He couldn't see her anywhere. He couldn't see anything. The pit was too black. He searched frantically for the blonde daughter of Athena. His hand went to his pocket to retrieve his trusty ballpoint pen, Riptide. Normally, when he uncapped it, it turned into a three foot gleaming celestial bronze sword. But it wasn't there. His sword was gone. Annabeth stumbled into his view as he realized this._

" _Percy, help," the girl pleaded. A blonde man followed, wielding a scythe that was made out of half celestial bronze and half iron._

" _Luke," Percy said, desperately wishing for his sword._

" _Not here," the snakey voice hissed from his former friend's mouth._

" _Kronos."_

 _The darkness was suffocating. Kronos froze Percy in time, but allowed him to be aware. The Titan traces Annabeth's dagger along her face. In one fast movement, he slashed, cutting a scar identical to Luke's. He kicked her over and stabbed the knife into Annabeth's back in the exact spot Percy had chosen to be his Achilles heel after bathing in the river Styx. Kronos dug the tip into Annabeth's arm, carving out a word._ DIE.

No _, Percy struggled against the time block in vain. He couldn't break through to save his best friend. Annabeth's agonized screams echoed throughout the thick black air as Kronos tortured her. It went on and on, until Kronos grew bored and ran her through with his scythe. The dual metals did double harm. The iron pierced her body, while the celestial bronze pierced her soul. Percy knew he had no hope of seeing her again. If you die in Tartarus, you stay in Tartarus. Kronos cackled as Annabeth's body lay there lifeless, in a pool of blood. The Titan released Percy and he flew to Annabeth. But as soon as he touched her and tried to cradle her lifeless body in his arms, she disintegrated into white dust and fluttered away, leaving Percy at the mercy of Kronos. The Titan vanished, leaving Percy alone in the pit of darkness with his pain._

"Percy, hey, snap out of it," Tony said to the trembling boy.

"No," Percy sobbed.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve asked.

"It's a panic attack. A side effect of PTSD, or, in the forties, known as shell shock," Bruce explained.

"What could possibly give a seventeen year old shell shock? Who'd do that to a kid?" Steve paced.

"I don't know," Clint shook his head.

"Percy listen to me," Natasha put her eyes even with his. "You are okay. You're safe. Wherever you think you're at, it's just a memory."

"Dark," Percy choked out.

"JARVIS increase light to a hundred percent," Tony said. The lights brightened.

"The lights are on Percy. It's not dark in here. You're okay. You're safe," Natasha's voice was kind.

"Annabeth."

"No. Natasha."

"Please. No!" Percy's expression shifted to one of panic and he punched Natasha.

"Okay. I'm going to assume that's the panic attack acting," Natasha stood. "Percy, calm down. You're in the Avengers tower. It's just Bruce, Steve, Tony, Thor, Clint, and Natasha here with you. Thor, what's going on. You look _scared._ "

"He knows what's going on," Clint narrowed his eyes.

"He's reliving something. I can't go deeper."

"Thor, so help me, if you don't tell us what he's going through and how to get him out, I will kill you," Tony demanded.

"I'm a _god_ you can't kill me."

"Maybe not, but I can make you wish you could die."

"Percy!" A blonde girl blew into the room, past the Avengers to the trembling boy. "I'm here," she cradled him in her arms. "I'm here. We're safe. We're okay."

"Kronos stop."

"It's okay. We stopped him. He can't hurt us anymore."

"No," Percy sobbed.

"I'm here, Perce. I'm here."

"Annabeth," he turned and held her, still crying. The two held each other until he stopped crying.

"Tell me," was all she said.

"I was there, but Riptide was gone. Kronos tortured and killed you. He froze me so I couldn't stop him. When you were gone, he let me go. I tried to hold you, but you disintegrated. You blew away and I was alone. There."

"None of that happened. Don't worry. I'm alive, and Kronos is dead, and we got out."

"I know," Percy nodded and retreated to the couch. Annabeth sat next to him and let him lean on her shoulder.

"How long was it?" Annabeth asked.

"About ten minutes," Natasha said.

"What happened?" Steve asked, perching on the table.

"Abridged or unabridged?"

"Abridged for now."

"Five years ago he was dragged into a world of gods and monsters. A war started and we were on the front lines. A year and a half ago was the final battle. He battled the Titan Kronos, who had taken the form our former friend Luke. In the end, Kronos died, well, as dead as an immortal being can be. We thought we were finally going to get some rest, but he went missing not long after that. He woke up eight months later with no memory of anything, only to be thrown head first into another war. This one only lasted a few months, but still. It was worse. During the war, he and I fell into Tartarus, the worst place ever, and that's not an exaggeration. It's literally hell. We got out a couple weeks later and finished the war. We won, but it was more taxing than the first war. The nine of us have scars, Percy and I are worst though. And him more than me. I get nightmares every so often, but Percy gets nightmares, panic attacks, and flashbacks. Sometimes all three at once. For the past nine months, no one but me has been able to get him out of it. This was just a panic attack, which is the mildest of his things. The best thing to do if I'm not around is to put him in a place he'll feel safe with someone he trusts until he comes out of it on his own, but that can take hours."

Tony swore. Everyone else just looked stunned. "Well kid, any time you need, you can talk with me. About anything," Steve offered. Percy just kinda nodded.

"You sure you're okay?" Annabeth asked.

"You died."

"No. I'm right here Percy. I'm alive. I'm okay."

"I hate them. I hate them so much. Gods are stupid, arrogant, self-absorbed jerks." Thunder rumbled overhead. Clint glanced at Thor.

"Wasn't me."

"It was Zeus," Annabeth explained. "Jason," she looked up at the blonde who had just walked in, "can you smooth things over with him? He should know by know that we're all mad at all of them and not to take it out on Percy."

"I know," Jason Grace shrugged. "But you know as well as me that it's not that simple."

"Make it that simple. The gods are mad at us, because we're mad at them, because they keep making us fight their battles. Leo freaking _died_."

"I did come back," Leo Valdez leaned on the door.

"That doesn't change anything. Jason, on your first quest after coming to Camp Half-Blood, you died. The gods can't keep slaughtering us like animals."

"Annabeth, please stop. You're crossing the line. We may think that, but you never say that."

Suddenly, two gods appeared. One had grey hair and electric blue eyes and was trying to stab Annabeth. The other was a beautiful blonde woman who was defending.

"Avengers, meet Jupiter nd Athena," Jason said before diving into the fight to pull the Olympians apart.

"Move child," Jupiter demanded.

"Never."

"You are my favorite child. I do not want to hurt you."

"And she is my favorite. I will not let you hurt her because unlike me, she is mortal."

"She spits out lies about our council. That cannot be allowed."

"She speaks the truth father. Let her be. Perhaps it would even be wise to listen to her and accept what she's saying and maybe do something about it."

"You me mind is tainted."

"I am the goddess of wisdom. My mind is not tainted. The only thing tainted is your ego."

"I could strip you of your immortality as I have done to both Apollo and Poseidon."

"But you will not, because you need my council. You make rash decisions based on rage and desire. You know that without me, the council is useless."

"Dad, leave her alone!" Jason managed to get between them.

"Move Jason. I can fight our father. I've done it for years. You are a mere mortal. He could smite you in mere moments."

"But he won't. Because I know something he needs. And if he kills me, he won't ever know."

"Tell me boy."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Last night, you offered me immortality. I turned you down. You said to tell you my next wish and you would make it come true. You swore on the river Styx. My wish in place of immortality is that you would accept the council of demigods because we know things you don't and that you wouldn't just kill or enslave or punish any demigod without it being played by the council of Olympians with a majority of nine gods."

"Fine. I grant your wish. I swear on the river Styx to do as you have asked."

"Why did he offer you immortality?" Leo asked.

"Because of everything from the wars."

"Oh. Why wait so long?"

"No clue."

"Because it took a long time to convince Ares that it was a good idea," Athena answers.

Percy took a deep breath, more recovered from his panic attack. "I'm sorry you all had to see that."

"Percy, don't be sorry."

"Jason, don't. I'm supposed to be strong. My dad is freaking Poseidon. I'm not allowed to not be fine. Because I'm always being sent in quests and thrown into wars. I'm supposed to be able to do anything."

"Percy, you went through worse than any of us. We all have dreams. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Action: surviving Tartarus, reaction: dreams and panic attacks."

"Please don't try. I just... gods I hate PTSD."

"We all do," Jason nods.

"Steve, take them to their rooms," (read _floors_ ) Tony said. Captain America nodded.

"This all of you?"

"No."

"Sir, the tube just got here. There are six people on board."

"That'd be them," Annabeth stood, helping Percy to his feet.

"Let's go," Steve motioned the four demigods to follow. They went down to the basement and greeted the newcomers.

"Magnus?" Two voices said simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

**here's chapter three guys! Hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue it! (, Also,I do not own Magnus Chase, Percy Jackson, out the avengers)**

"Magnus?" Two voices said simultaneously.

"Leo? The blonde looked up. "Long time no see."

"I was busy stopping doomsday. What's your excuse?"

"The exact same, believe it or not."

"Not," the Hispanic boy crossed his arms.

"Annabeth," the boy looked at the daughter of Athena.

"Guys, meet my cousin, Magnus Chase, Magnus, meet the guys. That's Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, and I assume you know Leo, although I don't know how. Also, this guy... I actually don't know you," she turns to Steve.

"I'm Steve Rogers."

"Magnus, why are you here? No offense, but I thought you were dead."

"I am. Remember how I told you about Valhalla? Well, Odin gave me special permission to leave whenever I want. So I went for a leisurely stroll to my friend Amir's falafel place. Naturally, a monster showed up and I had Jack kill it. It took him a while, so I didn't let him return to pendant form. So when I was seen with a floating sword, I was tackled by some government agents and arrested. Some guy in an eyepatch called someone and sent me to meet these guys," he motioned to the five he had traveled with.

"I'm lost," Percy said.

"Nothing new," Jason joked, and Thalia Grace, his older younger sister, smacked him.

"I think we all are," Steve said.

"Why don't you go upstairs and discuss with the others, so that things must only be explained once?" JARVIS put in.

"What?" Magnus didn't finish the question.

"Don't ask. JARVIS is annoying, but helpful, and Tony won't get rid of him, so learn to live with it," Steve said.

"Okay then," Annabeth nodded. The group of eleven went back to the den.

Magnus choked on his breath and his expression was one of shock. " _Thor?_ "

"Yes Magnus. Good to see you again."

"You two know each other?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. We met in Jotunheim last year," Thor said.

"Y-you're here. In Midgard."

"Pretty sure this is New York," Percy corrected.

"I am, Freyson."

"Are the Giants invading again?"

"No, we stopped that," Percy said.

"No."

"Then why are you here? I realize you're the defender of Midgard, but you said yourself that gods should only interfere if absolutely necessary."

"I'm pretty sure I'm living proof that either that's a lie or the gods just don't care," Percy said.

"I am aware of what I said. That is why I am here now."

"Then I'm assuming a quest. What's the problem now? And please don't say Loki."

"Who's that?"

"Percy, please stop interrupting," Thor turned to him.

"I have an idea," Annabeth stepped in, "why don't we all go up to the den and compare notes. Because that will clear up a great deal of confusion and answer several questions."

"Good idea," Steve nodded, and the troop went back to the den.

In the den, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank sat on one couch with Thalia and Nico on the arms. Magnus, Percy, Annabeth, and Natasha sat on another with Leo and Thor on the arms. Clint, Bruce, And Tony sat on the third with Steve on the arm Annabeth stood.

"Okay. I'm in charge for the duration of figuring out reality. Anyone says otherwise, I have a sword and a boyfriend to back me up. What's going to happen is Thalia's going to explain, cliff notes version, her life and reality involving gods. Then it's going to go in a circle until we've all explained. We each get a few minutes. If at any point I say skip ahead, know you're telling details pointless to right now. Thals, go," Annabeth sat down.

"I'm assuming you just forgot the say your name part. My name's Thalia. My dad is Zeus, Greek god of the sky, thunder, storms, etc. My mom was a regular mortal. When I was seven, Jupiter, my dad's Roman version, came back. A while later, my mom had Jason. When he was two, he went missing. I decided enough was enough and ran away. I met Luke, a son of Hermes, and we banded together. When I was fourteen, we met Annabeth and she joined our little family. A while later, we were headed to Camp Half-Blood, which is a safe place for demigods. When we got there, I sent Luke and Annabeth across the border and died trying to give them time to get to safety. My dad took pity on me and turned me into a tree to preserve my life. Six years later, Percy brought me out of the tree, and I was still fifteen. I joined the Hunters of Artemis, and am now eternally fifteen, unless I fall in love, or am killed in battle. My life in a nutshell."

"I'm Jason. My dad is Jupiter, Roman god of the sky, thunder, and so on. When I was two, Juno kidnapped me and I was taken to the Wolf House, where Lupa raised me. When I was a bit older, I was taken to Camp Jupiter, a safe place for demigods. I became praetor of the twelfth legion fulminata, I can explain later. Juno kidnapped me again and stole my memory. Fought a couple wars. Almost several dozen times. Here we are now."

The rest of them went through until it got to Percy. "My dad's Poseidon. I hate my life. That's all there is to it."

"Perce, come on. You can't keep everything to yourself. I would know," Nico's eyes were full of concern.

"No."

"Percy," Thalia tried.

"No."

"Come on man," Jason said.

"No."

"Percy," he insisted.

In one fluid movement, Percy uncapped his sword and launched across the room, holding the blade against Jason's throat. "I said, _no_."

"Get off of my brother. Now," Thalia drew her bow and pointed it at Percy's head.

"Thals, calm down I can handle a self-centered _brat_ if I need to."

"You know everything? Every little detail?" Percy threw his sword across the room in disgust.

"Yes, actually," Jason stood.

" _Fine._ For the first twelve years of my life, I was told that my dad abandoned us. I went to boarding school for part of the time, and that was the best part of my life. When I was at home, my stepdad beat me. And if I said anything about it, he beat me more. He was always drunk. When I was _twelve_ , my math teacher turned into a monster and tried to kill me. But _no one_ believed me. When I went home for summer break, my mom took me out to the beach. Before anything could happen, a freaking Minotaur attacked killed my mom. Later on, I found out that my mom wasn't dead, just kidnapped by the god of the underworld. I had the choice to save my mom, or save the world. I chose to save the world. Then the gods debated on whether or not keeping me alive was worth the trouble. I found out that Gabe wasn't just hitting me, he was hitting my mom whenever I was gone, and Luke betrayed me. The next summer, I found out that I have a cyclops for a brother and my best friend was about to be eaten. I almost died too many times to count. That winter, Annabeth was kidnapped. The only way to save her life was to hold the sky on my shoulders. My friends died in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it or I'd kill more. The summer after that, I got lost in the Labyrinth. A dozen different people tried to kill me, and that's not counting gods. The next summer, almost every single person I care about died. Some of them died because of me. Then I couldn't even save Annabeth from Luke, who had pretty much raised her before siding with Kronos. She had to be the one to stop him. Barely a few months later, hers kidnapped me, stole my memory, and dumped me back in the world of fighting for my life. Only this time, I had zero clue as to anything except that my name is Percy and monsters wouldn't die. I didn't get even an hour of time in which to breathe between attacks. When I _finally_ got to safety, I was kicked out on a quest within twenty-four hours. When I got back to camp, I was kicked out again on another quest. By this point I had my memory back and realized that eight months of my life had been stolen. Then I freaking fell into Tartarus. So many times I wanted to die. So many time I watched Annabeth almost die. The only reason I survived was because I almost died. When we got out, did we get a break? No. we had to go to Athens and kill a crap ton of Giants. In the process, we woke Gaea and made the war even worse. Even more people I care about were killed. Leo freaking died fighting Gaea, who only woke up because my blood fell on the acropolis. So there you go. You want every detail of my life? I was abused, abandoned, forced to risk my life, and dropped into the _worst_ place ever heard of. Almost everyone I care about was killed, or betrayed me. So I'm sorry if I'm not as open or accepting as you'd like me to be," Percy stormed to the door. "If you know what's good for you, don't follow me," he slammed it and stormed, fuming, through the halls.

"Can I help you Mr. Jackson?" JARVIS asked.

"I need to hit something."

"There's a gym straight down the hall on your left in five doors."

"Thanks," Percy threw the door open and slammed it. He turned to the padded wall and slammed his fists into it. He sank to the floor, screaming, tears streaming down his cheeks, and his world of utter chaos.


	4. Chapter 4

Super sorry about the wait. Please don't hate me. Here's the next chapter

 _Percy was eight years old. "Go get me some beer, freak," Gabe Ugliano threw the empty bottle at him. The glass broke against his back. Percy cringed and hurried from the apartment, Gabe's credit card in hand. He went into the liquor store down the street and put a box of beer on the counter._

" _You're a bit young for that, kid."_

" _It's not for me."_

" _Yeah right."_

" _Please."_

" _Get out."_

" _Please."_

" _Out," the man kicked Percy out. Literally. Percy went to a different store. The same thing happened. After five tries, he went home empty handed._

" _Where's my beer?"_

" _No one would let me buy any," Percy said. Gabe roared an unearthly roar and kicked eight year old Percy into the wall. Percy went down, curling into a ball. Gabe kicked him over and over as Percy whimpered from pain and fear. He sent Percy back out._

" _And don't come back until you've got my beer!"_

 _Crying, Percy ran for five minutes before curling up in an alley. A group of people came over and hit him, kicked him, and spit on him. They drug him into the street and drove over him three times before he finally passed out. Percy opened his eyes to see a masked man lift him up. The man pulled off his mask revealing dark hair. Percy moaned._

" _Shh. You're okay kid. It's okay." Percy sank back into unconsciousness. When he woke up this time, he was in the hospital. Sally, his mom, stood over him._

" _Percy, baby? Are you okay?"_

" _Momma."_

" _I'm here baby. I'm here. You're okay Percy. It's all gonna be okay"_

Percy slammed the door. For a minute or so, nobody moved. Steve stood and left. In the hallway, he said, "JARVIS, where did Percy go?"

"To the gym down the hall. Also, he appears to be in great distress." Steve bolted for the gym. Percy was curled up in a ball, whimpering. Steve sat next to him and tried to gently shake Percy awake.

"JARVIS, how do you wake someone from a panic attack?"

"I would recommend finding out what triggered it and removing it from the environment."

"His life is what triggered it. What did Annabeth do? She talked to him. Okay. Hey, kid, you're okay."

Percy cried out and curled into a smaller ball. "Hey, you're okay. It's okay Percy. Shh. You're okay kid. It's okay. Shhh. Shhhh. You're okay. Shhh. Shhhhh. It's okay. You're safe. You're okay. You're okay Percy. It's all gonna be okay." Percy moaned and opened his eyes. "Hey kid. You okay?"

"Fine. But next time I say don't follow me, don't follow me."

"You look pretty shook up."

"That's what happens after a panic attack," Percy stood.

"That wasn't a panic attack. That was a blackout. What happened?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No," Percy left the room and found his way to the roof. _What's the point? It's one nightmare after the other. First Gabe, then the Titans, the Giants, always the gods, and now the Avengers. I don't get a single flipping break._ "Why do I bother? I might as well just walk away. Except I can't because the gods are everywhere."

"They're there when you die, too. All but two hours of my experience with gods has been _after_ I died," Magnus is leaning on the wall.

"Who even are you?"

"Magnus Chase, son of Frey."

"Chase. As in Annabeth? And who the heck is Frey?"

"Annabeth is my cousin Frey is the god of summer."

"What? Notus is god of summer."

"Who's Notus?"

"Magnus! There you are!" A girl with a green scarf on her head flew into him. Yes. _Flew_. Percy noticed the battle axe over her shoulder and drew Riptide, who had returned to his pocket a while ago. The girl drew her axe and pulled Magnus behind her.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I asked you first."

"I have an idea," Magnus said.

"Not now, Chase," Percy and the girl said simultaneously.

"You know him?" The girl asked.

"He's my girlfriend's cousin," Percy narrowed his eyes.

"He's my dead guy."

"He's not dead."

"He will be. As soon as he gets back to Valhalla."

"What's that?"

"Why?" Magnus asked

"Alex is mad."

"Ah. Uh, could you tell her I'm fine? On a quest? Because I think I am."

"You _think_?"

"Yeah. I'll fill you in later."

"You'll fill me in now, or I'll purposefully die heroically in front of a Valkyrie who owes me money. At which point I will make waiting for Ragnarok worse than helheim."

"I'm very confused."

"I would be too if I were in your shoes. Percy, meet Sam. Sam, this is Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend. Explanation for all the confusion: Percy has lived in a world of Greek and Roman gods. I'm a Viking. I live in a world of Norse gods. I'm dead as of last year. Sam is the one who brought me into the afterlife. Somehow, the Greek slash Roman gods haven't attacked the Norse gods. In not attacking, Midgard, aka earth, is still in existence. Valhalla is essentially eislym only we're constantly training for doomsday rather than enjoying death. For whatever reason, some government people need us. Also Thor's here."

"What? Is Odin?"

"Nope. Just Thor. Also, we're helping the Avengers. I might not be back for a while."

"Just don't die. So long as you remember that if you die out here, you die for real, and I can't bring you back. No one knows where enherjar go if they die outside of Valhalla."

"I'll be fine Sam. My cousin annabeth is kick but. Not to mention I have Jack and am pretty decent at survival."

"You're always the first to die of your hallmates."

"Yeah but that's against dudes who've been doing this for centuries. Millennia."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but Greek monsters have been doing this for millennia, and I've been doing this for five years."

"Annabeth?"

"Ten years."

"So I stick with you or your girlfriend. Easy peasy. But I'm not totally defenseless. I do have a magic sword."

"Yes we know," Sam glared at Magnus and the two of them busted up laughing. Percy took this Normy to skip from the roof to the den. Annabeth looked at him worriedly. Percy nodded almost unnoticeably.

"Uh... Where do we sleep?" Leo asked. "and where's the food?"

"Food's in the kitchen. You sleep in your rooms," Tony said. "Steve, take them their rooms." the captain nodded and led the demigods up two flights of stairs to the thirty-fifth floor.

"This is my floor. If you need me, come anytime. Percy, you're directly above me in thirty-six. Then Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Magnus. Above Magnus is forty-six. That's Bruce. Then Thor. Tony's one oh seven at the very top. Beneath me is Natasha and Clint is below her, on thirty-three. You guys can decorate your floors however you want. Or you can tell JARVIS what you like and he came to the walls, floors, views, even the pictures on the wall. If you get lost, JARVIS can hero you find your way back. Any time you need him, it, whatever, just talk. A way to guarantee that he catches everything you say is to start with JARVIS. For example: which way to the bathroom," nothing happened. "JARVIS, which way to the bathroom?"

"Down the hall on your left right doors down."

"There ya go. Enjoy," Steve walked away. Percy and the group headed towards their individual floors. Once there, Percy picked up a phone and dialed a memorized number.

"Yellow," a familiar voice said.

"Will, is me."

"Did it happen again?"

"Twice."

"How far apart?"

"No mor'n an hour. It's getting worse. And I have a quest mission thing for the government. I'm not supposed to tell you, but hey, you're my doctor. Please tell me you can be a psychic right now."

"You mean a psychologist, and yeah," Will Solace chuckled. "wanna IM?'

"So long as this crap stops, I don't care."

"Percy, if I could make it stop,I would. But it's PTSD from the ears combined with the effect that Tartarus had on you as well as all the stress you've been dealing with lately what with Apollo being missing. I'm gonna hang up and IM you. Don't go anywhere," Will hung up and moments later, the shimmering screen of an iris-message appeared before him. "okay go."

"Where do I start?" Percy flopped on the bed.

"try the beginning. That's usually a good idea."

"What about when there's fine beginnings?"

"Okay. Start with getting arrested."

"You know?"

"Your mom is frantic and stressed and freaking out and I've had to talk her out of three panic attacks. Paul refuses to let me leave."

"Go get her. I'm not supposed to tell her, but I didn't swear on the Styx,in out even sign a paper. I was just told to Keep it a secret by sir dude in an eyepatch." Will let and returned with Sally Jackson.

"Percy!"

"Hey Mom. I'm not actually in jail, I'm not actually a terrorist, I wasn't actually arrested. Some top secret government agency just needs my help with something. So, we're with the Avengers for a bit. Take care of yourself and my baby sister. Be good, yada yada, please don't worry about me. For once I'm going into battle with adults, rather than by my freaking self. I've got the normal crew, plus a god,a soldier from seventy years ago, a scientist with anger issues, an egotistical rich tech due, and to kick but secret agents. So saving the world's not up to a bunch of teenagers this time. See ya later?"

"Be safe. And call me any chance you get. Promise?"

"I swear on the River Styx to call you or IM you one way or another at least every three days unless I am incapable of doing so."

"Please be safe baby. I love you."

"Kind you too Mom," she left and I proceeded to tell Will about being arrested, both blackouts, and the events leading up to them. I told him everything.

"Wow. It's times like these I with I really we're a psychologist rather than a teenage son of the MIA god of medicine. Percy, you'd be better off taking to Psyche. Problem is, she's of with food for their anniversary. So that's not doable. Do I guess I'm your best option. Okay. Um... And how do you feel about that?" Will asked that last question in a subdued, gentle, soft, whispery, irritating shrink voice. Percy chuckled.

"Man, I'm you're my friend. But in all seriousness, Will I'm worried. What if something like this happens during battle, or a monster attack. What if I can't help Annabeth because of them and she dies. What if-"

"What's your worst what if?"

"What if I go back."

" **That's not** going to happen. Hades swore on the Styx to keep you from entering through the underworld and Zeus swore to keep you from falling in from the sky. They even forced Gaea to fill in all the entrances from the mortal world. And if you do go back, Hemera is our ally. She swore to pull you out. You don't have to worry about that, do tell me the truth. What's your worst what if?"

"what if I have a blackout in the middle of a fight and I kill Annabeth?"

"During a blackout, you go down. You don't do anything else. It's like you Pass out and fall into a heap of your standing, and if you're sitting, you just mentally leave for a bit. You have never and will never hurt annabeth during a blackout. The most you can do to hurt her with one is not tell her about it or not tell her what happened. Keep her in the loop, and you don't have to worry about anything at all."

"Will, they're worse. All the time. I used to be able to at least know someone was talking to me, know that it was just a panic attack. Now..."

"What you you feel? When they happen?"

"Fear. Overwhelming, consuming, one hundred percent pure terror."

"Why?"

"They feel real. And some of them are. Some of them are memories. And that's the scary part. I can't tell what's a memory and what's that stupid pit Messing with my head. I... help," Percy choked out the word as he's thrown into another blackout.

 _Percy was fourteen this time. Annabeth was holding up the sky, but it was crushing her. She was collapsing under the weight of the sky. Luke was there, looking on and laughing. One of his eyes was blue, the other pure gold. His sword, backbiter, was half celestial bronze, half iron. Percy ran up to stop Luke and help Annabeth. Luke grinned and held Percy in place. With a flick of his wrists, Percy was tied up by celestial bronze ropes. The more Percy struggled, the tighter they got. Luke came over and stapled Percy's eyes open._

" _Enjoy the show," the son of Hermes hissed. Percy had no choice but to watch helplessly as Luke dragged Thalia under the sky and Annabeth's limp body out. The blonde tried to put up a fight, but in her weakened state, she was easily overpowered. Luke then did the worst thing he could do to this broken, weak, helpless Annabeth. He kissed her. When she recoiled, not wanting to kiss him. He strangled her then kissed her again. He removed his hand from Annabeth's threat and she gasped for air, involuntary kissing Luke back. He kissed her for what felt hours, but in actuality was only a minute and a half. Percy tried to get to her. To pull the girl he loved away from the monster on top of her. But he was trapped. The ropes didn't let him move. Luke pulled away and pulled out Annabeth's dagger. He stabbed her in the leg, staking her to the ground. He did the same thing to her other leg and both arms with identical daggers. Then he took a barrel of acid and poured it over the girl's feet, causing them to steam. He poured the corrosive liquid completely over the girl and then down her throat. Percy watched in horror as Annabeth died in agony. Then he was shoved under the sky as Thalia was given the same treatment. Then Luke stabbed them in the stomach and drank their blood. Percy screamed._

"Percy? Percy talk to me. Percy!" Will shouted. Percy nodded weakly. "What happened? You were screaming your head off."

"Luke... Annabeth... Thalia... he killed them."

"Not a memory. They're both perfectly fine. A hundred percent alive. And Luke is gone. He died during the war. You know that."

"Percy!" Steve kicked the door in and ran to the frail demigod. Percy shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"You are not fine," Steve and Will say simultaneously. Then Will continues. "Excuse me sir, who are you?"

"Steve. Percy's helping us out with some stuff."

"Okay Steve, I'm Percy's doctor. He's suffering from severed PTSD. He has blackouts where he experiences something that feels real, and is always terrifying or painful. He has trouble knowing if his blackouts are memories or not. The best way to deal with that is to ask him to tell you what happened. Then, if you're not sure, ask Annabeth. If it's not a memory, assure him of that. Most of them are his memories, only warped and twisted into something much worse. I gave him some pills to help calm him down after a blackout or a panic attack. He doesn't like taking them, but he needs to. And he needs a different one every night before bed. I'm putting you in charge of making sure he takes them. If he doesn't have them on him, I can get you some more to give him. But it's important that he take them. One red one before bed, one white one after every panic attack, two after a blackout. During a blackout, it looks like he's passed out, but he's either shaking, crying, mumbling, or screaming. If he says anything, keep track of that. I'll call every two days and I want you to tell me exactly how many panic attacks and blackouts he's had. If he has any nightmares, I need to know about those two. But never try to wake him from a nightmare. I'm telling you that for your safety. Be there when he wakes up, but do not try to wake him up. And give him two white pills after a nightmare, because most times, they are blackouts. During a panic attack, try to talk him out of it. Remind him that he's safe, and that he's out. He was somewhere very bad. Literally hell. So remind him that he's safe and that he's out. During a blackout, the only thing you can do is be there, ready for when he wakes up. Annabeth also has panic attacks and regular nightmares. She had her own pills, the same as Percy's. She gets one red before bed and one white after a panic attack. Nico needs the same as Annabeth. I trust Annabeth to take her pills and long her panic attacks and nightmares. I trust Nico to pretend they don't happen, but I trust Hazel to make sure he takes his pills and long his attacks. Percy though, I trust him to get mad at anyone and everyone when they happen, or to be left in a state of complete and utter terror, Like he is now. And I don't trust him to take the meds or keep up with his log. I'm trusting you to do this. Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever dealt with anyone with PTSD?"

"I fought in WWII and in the recent war with Loki. I have a bit of PTSD myself. Yes I know how to handle it."

"Is your PTSD under control?"

"Yes. I get the occasional nightmare, and that's about it."

"How do you deal with them?"

"I drink some water and take a couple breaths before going back to bed. After a bad one I might go hit a punching bag."

"Okay. So you're under control. If that changes though, I need to know. I need to know if Percy's meds and log are being taken care if by someone mentally stable or not. Amongst our friends, that's pretty hard to find. Annabeth was the most stable until she and Percy were there, and now... let's just say I'd trust Connor and Travis with my wallet more than I'd trust Annabeth during and after an attack. And Connor and Travis are the least trustworthy people I know."

"Aren't you worried about Percy hearing all this?"

"He's asleep."

"What? That was fast."

"A bad blackout can drain him physically and emotionally. He'll sleep for a few hours and be fine come morning."

"Alright. I've got this. You don't have to worry."

"Thanks Steve," Will cut the connection.

Please don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

When Percy woke up, he was covered in sweat. His muscles felt sore and his brain wanted to explode. That always followed a nightmare. But normally he remembered them. Maybe this was residual from the earlier two blackouts. Either way, he needed to shower and change. When he'd done so, he wandered down the hall until he found a gym. The shower had woken him up enough to throw a punch, but that's about it. So he hit the punching bag a few times before deciding on breakfast.

"JARVIS, where's the kitchen?"

"On the fifth level."

"Is there not a kitchen on this floor?"

"No."

"Is there a way for me to get food up here?"

"I can have the chef send some up the dumbwaiter if you would like."

"Blue pancakes. A whole stack of 'em."

"Coming right up," JARVIS went silent. Within fifteen minutes, a steaming stack of blue pancakes dusted in powdered sugar, drizzled with maple syrup, and topped with a few blueberries arrived. Percy pulled the plate from the miniature elevator and sat down to eat. He was halfway through when Annabeth knocked.

"Come in!" Percy said around a mouthful of food.

"Natasha's explaining the mission over breakfast, but I see you've already started."

"When?"

"Ten minutes."

"Two breakfasts it is then," Percy shoved pancake into his mouth over the next five minutes and followed Annabeth down to breakfast.

"Glad you could join us. I was just about to start. You get lost or something?"

"Yeah," Percy shrugged. "Big place."

"Glad you noticed," Stark grinned.

"Back to the topic at hand," Natasha interrupted. "We've been trying to track the winter soldier for almost a year now. Around two weeks ago, Stark decided to stop looking for him today and look at his last missions. We noticed that whenever he was in New York, he went MIA for a brief period of time. We found out that during those moments, he was always with one person, or at least close by. That person was you, Percy. He cares for you. Stark is going to hack Hydra's database and create a mission for the winter soldier here in the city. The mission is going to be me. I'm the bait. The winter soldier-"

"Would you stop calling him that? He has a name," Steve cut her off.

"Sorry. _Bucky_ will come here to carry out his mission. When he does, we're going to have Percy nearby. One of us, or one of you, is going to attack Percy," she addressed the demigods. "Bucky will see the need to intervene and come to his rescue. When he does, we will take him into custody to determine his mental state, and to keep him from receiving any more missions. Until he is deemed safe by director fury, he will remain in custody. It's the hope that he will be rehabilitated and join the Avengers. Everyone clear?"

"So, he's going to hack the database of a murderous terrorist group," Percy pointed to Tony, "you're going to tell an apparently immortal assassin to kill you, someone rose is going to attack me, and we're going to hope that a deadly assassin tries to save me, without killing you or whoever attacks me."

"Yep that about covers it."

"Naturally. Okay. When?"

"This doesn't faze you at all?"

"Please remember that I'm a demigod who had led two wars."

"What if he has a blackout while it happens?" Steve asked. Percy glared at him.

"Then he has a blackout," Clint said. "He won't be fighting. I'll be attacking him."

"What about me? Bucky is my friend. I want to help."

"You will. Just not with phase one," Banner explained.

"What's phase one?" Annabeth asked.

"Phase one is I become Bucky's target, but he saves Percy instead."

"Phase two?"

"Phase two, I examine him," Bruce explained.

"Phase three?"

"Phase three, we try to bring back Bucky, using Steve and Percy to do so. You're the only two alive that we know he cares for. Maybe interaction with you will bring back the real Bucky."

"Phase four?"

"Doesn't exist."

"Okay. When's phase one?"

"Starts right now. Tony already hacked in to give the mission. Now we just go his old house where we'll be for phase one. It's about a half hour away. Let's move," Natasha stood, ready for action. She was dressed in a black catsuit with two guns and extra mags strapped to her waist. Clint was dressed in all black, a quiver of arrows on his back and bow in hand. Steve was in his uniform, shield at the ready. Tony left for about two minutes and came back in his red and gold iron exoskeleton. Thor picked up his hammer.

"Shall we do this?" He asked.

"Give us five minutes to finish breakfast and grab our weapons," Jason said. The other demigods nodded. Percy glanced at Magnus, who scarfed down falafel after falafel. Sam sat nearby, green scarf wrapped around her head. Percy opened his mouth and Annabeth shoved pancake into it. He glared at her while he chewed. A couple minutes later, the demigods left, including Sam. Only Percy, Magnus, Jason, and the Avengers remained.

"What's with Sam's headscarf?"

"She's Muslim."

"I thought she was whatever you classify yourself as."

"Enjeri? No. that's just me, well, me and thousands of others who are not currently here. Sam's a Valkyrie, which means she takes people who die heroically in battle to Valhalla, which is essentially eternal training camp for ragnarok, also known as doomsday. But if you mean Viking, sort of. Not exactly though. She acknowledges the existence of Norse gods, just not as deities. She sees them more as powerful immortals, but not as actual gods. I'm not even exactly a Viking. In any case, because she's Muslim, she wears the hijab when she's not at home, or around people who are not her family. So, if you were to go to her house, she'd wear it, but if you weren't there, if it was me, she might not. Depends on where her grandparents are. You know what? I'm terrible at explaining. Just ask her. She won't be offended."

"Is she a demigod though?"

"Yes. She's just not the proudest of her dad."

"I'm not proud of him either," Thor agreed.

"Who's her dad?"

"Loki. Thor's brother. The bad guy of Norse mythology."

"The dude who tried to destroy Manhattan a while back?"

"Aye, that's the one," Thor nodded.

"I can see why she's not proud him."

"Magnus," Sam' voice was ice cold. "Please do not speak of me in relation to that man."

"Sorry Sam. He asked about the hijab, and I'm terrible at explaining things."

"I wear the hijab because I'm Muslim."

"But the gods.."

"Oh gods," Annabeth smacked him, "you really are a Seaweed Brain."

"Yes. I thought you discovered this five years ago."

"I did. And yet you still feel the need to prove it every day."

"You know you love me."

"Do I?" She asked.

"Yes," Piper laughed.

"Please quit." Jason pretend to gag. "mushy stuff makes me sick."

"I thought you loved all the mushy stuff that comes with being my boyfriend," Piper feigned offence.

"I love our mushy stuff, just not theirs. There's something about seeing the strongest dude you know flirting that just makes you want to smack him."

"Ha! You admit I'm stronger!" Percy jumped up.

"Of everyone I know? Yes. Of you and me? No."

Percy muttered a name in ancient Greek.

"You do know I actually know Greek, right? Not just Latin?"

"I know."

"Boys, stop being childish," Piper threw out the charmspeak with no effort.

"Yes mother," Percy tried sarcastically before turning to Romanoff. "when do we leave?"

"Now," she said as the rest of the group walked in. The demigods and avengers piled into a van and drove for a half an hour. When they parked in the garage, Natasha handed her guns to Tony and Clint tossed aside his bow. Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek and he stepped out into the sunlight. The house was on a cliff.

"I'll attack you over there, by the cliff, Natasha will be about ten feet away," Clint said. Percy nodded and moved into position. He was supposed to run from the trees in terror with Clint following. Natasha walked from the house just as the winter soldier stepped from the shadows, gun raised. Percy, panting, crashed from the forest. Clint followed, dressed in all black, even wearing a mask. Percy looked over his shoulder in fear, just as Clint tackled him. Percy let himself go down and didn't bother to hide the pain he felt at Clint's punches. Naturally though, it threw him into a blackout.

 **please review! I will not post another new chapter until you leave a new review. I'm holding the rest of the book hostage until I have more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**alright alright. I'll post another chapter TheArrowess. But FYI, this is the last one until I get two reviews on this chapter. Also, thanks for the other reviews. You get cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

" _Freak," Gabe threw a beer bottle at ten year old Percy. When he didn't move instantly to clean it up and get Gabe another, the man shoved him into the wall. He held Percy a foot of the ground by his throat. He slammed his fist repeatedly into Percy's stomach. Percy clawed at the arm pressing into his throat. When Gabe let go, Percy dropped, gasping for breath. Gabe pulled back and let his foot fly into Percy's chest. The ten year old gasped and cried and tried to not scream. Finally, he couldn't help it he saw someone walk past the window, "help! Help me! Please! Help!"_

"Help! Help me! Please! Help!" Percy screamed tears streaming down his cheeks. The winter soldier turned from his target to terrified boy. He threw the gun to the ground and ran over, tackling Clint. The two rolled across the ground, grasping for the upper hand. Super soldier against spy. Assassin against assassin. Percy laid there, trembling and crying. Annabeth moved to help him, but Steve held her back. Natasha pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot Bucky three times. Steve tensed as he watched his friend roll off the cliff. This time Annabeth had to hold Steve back. Jason floated the unconscious Winter soldier into the back of the van. Annabeth ran to Percy. Steve was right behind her.

"Do you have your pills?" Steve asked.

"What? How do you know?"

"Will told me. He put me in charge of Percy while he's working with us. But Percy didn't bring them. So did you bring yours?"

"Yeah. Here," Annabeth handed him the small orange bottle. "they dissolve instantly."

"Thanks. Here Percy. Come on. You're okay. You're safe. You're with me, Annabeth, Clint, Natasha, Jason. Everyone's here Percy. You're not alone, and you're not there anymore. You're out, and you're safe. You're safe, Percy. Just take a breath. You're okay you're safe."

"Steve," Percy gasped.

"That's right. I'm here. And you're safe."

"What...? Did we get him?"

"Yeah. We got him."

"Good. Now leave me alone," Percy stood and wandered to the woods. Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Percy's arm.

"No can do. Will told me what to do, so tell me. What was it?"

"Nothing," he shrugged Steve off.

"It was a memory," Annabeth said. "he only gets like this after memories. After nightmares, he can barely move he's so scared."

"Was it your stepfather? The one your said was abusive?"

"None of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes. When was it?"

"Like I said. None of your business. Now shut up before I throw you off this cliff."

"Percy!" Annabeth slapped him. "you need to get your act together! We found Bucky, so now we go back to the avengers tower and get your settled, and him. Tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it, you and Steve are going to try and talk to him. So just shut up and get in the van." Everyone started at her. When she moved to walk through the group, it was like the parting of the red sea.

"I said shut up," Percy stormed away. He climbed into the van and screamed in frustration, punching the wall.

"What is it this time Jackson?" Bucky asked.

"You're supposed to be unconscious."

"Tranqs don't work on me. But seriously? You should know I'm smarter than that. Steve should know I'm smarter than that. Just be glad I wanted out in the first place."

"What?"

"Hydra."

"The snake thing?"

"And you're clearly not completely filled in. Did they tell you anything?"

"Uh, Avengers, winter soldier, and something about a shield. I think. I've got ADHD, so paying attention is not my strong suit. It didn't help that I was handcuffed and had just been arrested for stuff I didn't do."

"Well, try to pay attention now. Shield is a government agency. Hydra is a terrorist organization. For the past seventy years, I've been their brainwashed super soldier. I've been trying to get out for seventeen years. I knew what you guys were doing, so I played along in case hydra was watching, but then you screamed and I snapped."

"Yeah. About that. Why? Why have you always helped me?"

"Couldn't let my nephew die now could I?"

 **dont forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**well, I got two reviews on the last chapter... Maybe I'll up the minimum... If I don't get five reviews on the chapter, I won't update. But, of I get seven or more, I'll post a three thousand word chapter (that's around twice the size of my Norm mall chapters) so don't forget to review!**

"Couldn't let my nephew die now could I?"

"Huh?"

"Your mom is Sally Jackson. Sally Jackson is my sister's daughter. That makes me your uncle."

"So, I have an uncle who's not constantly looking for a reason to kill me?"

"Yep. Wait. Kill you?"

"Everyone but Dad, Aphrodite, hestia, and Hermes hate me. Is that why you said everything was changing?"

"What? No. I figured out about Gabe. I was going to put a stop it, but he went missing."

"Oh. Mom turned him into a statue with medusa's head."

"You say that as if it's normal."

"In my world, it kinda is."

"Eh. My world has been composed of a cryogenic freezer for the majority of the past seventy years."

"You don't know about the gods, do you?"

"Huh?" It was Bucky's turn to be confused.

"Greek mythology. How much you know?"

"Enough. Why?"

"It's real. All of it," Percy said with a shrug.

"What?"

"My dad is Poseidon. I was born even after he promised to not have any kids, so everyone hated me for that for four years. Now they all hate me because I keep showing them up. The only four who don't have their reason for liking me. Dad is obvious. He's my dad. Aphrodite only likes me because she keeps throwing curveballs at Annabeth and I. Hestia likes me because I saved Olympus. Twice. Hermes likes me because I help him out when he loses stuff. But everyone else hates me. Well, not Apollo, but I think it's because he feels sorry for me because I can't shoot a bow and arrow."

"Okay then."

"This doesn't surprise you?"

"Kid, I was brainwashed, frozen, experimented on, and forced to kill. I'm still alive. Nothing much surprises me anymore. You finally learn to fight?"

"I led... never mind."

"You can tell me Jackson."

"No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he's got Shell shock and will have a panic attack if he thinks about it," Steve stepped into the van. "Good to see ya Bucky."

"Likewise Steve. Or should I say captain?"

"Ah I'm the same guy. Only difference is now I don't need you to show me how to get a girl."

"Right. I'm the wingman now. Almost forgot."

"Yep. So how ya been?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah. You're my friend. Pretty much my brother. And it's been seventy years since we talked."

"Seriously man. You don't want to know."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Wow."

"Percy are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You had a blackout. Will said it helps to talk about them, so talk. Fill Bucky in."

"I have PTSD, and anything that reminds me of anything bad triggers either a panic attack or a blackout. In a blackout, essentially I pass out and have a bad dream. A panic attack is just where I panic unnecessarily. Sometimes I have nightmares, but overall, I'm fine. I'm still alive, and I'm still me. I can handle monsters, so we're good. I'm fine," Percy said. "I'm fine," he repeated, mostly for himself.

"Percy don't. You and I both know you're not fine."

"Jackson, you need a gym."

"I've got one. Use it all the time."

"Do what I do. Say something that triggers it, then hit the bag. Keep doing that until you can't anymore. If you do that every day, you retrain your brain to not shut down at those thoughts. And you're asleep."

"Blackouts drain him," Steve shrugged.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"About a day."

"Then how...?"

"I talked to his doctor, plus I'm a bit shell shocked too. PTSD is what they're calling it today."

"Hmm... well, thanks for helping break me out."

"You wanted out of hydra?"

"Duh."

"Huh. Well, I'm glad. Would you want to work for shield?"

"So long as they're working to take down hydra, yes. If not, then I'll go rouge and take them down myself."

"I'm just glad you're back. Glad you're you. You know, your lady mission in the NYC area, I saw you. You almost killed me."

"Sorry. Sometimes the brainwashing still works. I've been trying to break it for seventeen years, but until today, I barely managed five minutes of myself. And I hate to say it, but I'm slipping."

"I'm here," Steve held his friend's hand. "I'm not leaving. Bruce can check you over when we get to the tower. Maybe he can help you stay you."

"Steve. I'm slipping. I'll be the winter soldier for a while. I need to to tranquilize me when it happens. They don't work on me, but they do work on him. So please. Steve, promise me."

"I promise," Steve nodded. Bucky blinked slowly and when he opened his eyes, they were full of hate and destruction. Steve stabbed him with a needle of anesthesia and pressed on the plunger. Within seconds, the winter soldier was out cold. Natasha stepped in.

"Hard to see him like this, isn't it?"

"Natasha, Bucky's a good man. He doesn't deserve what they did to him."

"No one deserves that kind of torture. But you have to remember. That's not Bucky Barnes. That's the winter soldier, a masked, undefeated assassin who has been murdering for hydra for the past seventy years. I realize you see your friend, but we have a-" Percy cut her off with a snore. Natasha turned to the demigod. "What happened to him?"

"He had a blackout out there. His doctor, Will something or other, said a bad one can drain him. He had three yesterday plus one today. That'd be enough to exhaust anyone."

"Wow. Three? I only saw the one."

"One after he left and one in his room while he was on the phone with his doctor right after I came in."

"Huh. Most psychiatrists would prescribe some kind of medication for PTSD that bad."

"He did. Percy just won't take it. So while he's working with us, I've been put in charge of making sure he does."

"You've known him for a day."

"Will said that the only people he trusts to make sure Percy takes his meds have to take them too. I guess he thinks someone Percy doesn't know too well will be more capable to get him to take them."

"Whatever. How are you?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Finding Bucky, seeing him like this. Knowing what he's become. That's gotta be hard."

"He didn't pass out with the tranqs. Not when you shot him. He pretended. Said that he's been trying to get out for seventeen years, but not as the winter soldier. The winter soldier is a brainwashed killer loyal to hydra. But sometimes he can bring Bucky Barnes back. Just not for long. Not long enough to leave. I'm hoping Bruce can help with that."

"So he's got a split personality. That'll be fun."

"Sarcasm noted," Steve laughed. "I listened outside while he talked with Percy. Natasha, he's Percy's great-uncle."

"What?"

"Apparently his sister, Laura, had a daughter named Sally. Sally had a son named Percy. Percy is asleep right in front of us."

"That explains why he always helps him out."

"Right now he's the winter soldier. Tranqs work on the winter soldier. Just not on Bucky Barnes."

"Kinda weird."

"Yeah."

"Guys ready to go?" Stark popped his head in.

"Yep. Just waiting on all of you."

"Annabeth and Clint are in here with you three, in driving, everyone else is in the other vans."

"Okay."

"Percy!" Annabeth sat beside him.

"Nnmmm. Five more months," he mumbled. Annabeth sighed in relief.

"If it were a blackout, I'd tell you," Steve assured her.

"Thanks," Annabeth nodded as Clint climbed in, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Do we wake him up or let him sleep? Because if we wake him up, we could have fun with that."

"Just be aware that any prank you pull on him, he will return the favor ten times over. He will call our two friends who used to do nothing but pull large scale pranks and enlist their help. And you will regret doing anything to him," Annabeth warned.

"It'll be worth it to see his face," Clint shrugged.

"Are you sure you're not Hermes's son?"

"Yep. Apollo."

"Wait. We explain mythology, tell you that is real, you pretend to act confused, and yet your dad is Apollo?"

"Yep."

"That does explain the insane ability with archery. Greek or Roman?"

"There's a difference?"

"You clearly didn't go to camp."

"Nope. Dad taught me to shoot and have me a bow and never empty quiver of celestial bronze arrows. A few years later, cousin found me, and now I'm an avenger."

"naturally. Okay. Whatever. That's easier to grasp than Percy bring possessed by an Egyptian vulture goddess," Annabeth shrugged.

"Say what now?" Bucky asked. Everyone turned to him.

"He's got a split personality. Sometimes he's Bucky, sometimes he's the Winter soldier. I guess right now he's Bucky," Natasha shrugged.

Percy woke with a shout. "gods, will you not? Whoever just electrocuted me is seriously not my friend. Unless of course it was Annabeth in which case I love you baby please forgive me."

"It was Clint," Natasha said.

"I hate you," Percy said to the assassin. "also, what'd I miss?"

"Uh... Clint's dad is Apollo, Bucky has a split personality, apparently he's your uncle, Steve is your boss by post of Will. Oh, my Yankees cap works again."

"What?I know. He told me. Since when? And cool."

"Clint's dad is Apollo. How do you know? When did he tell you? Since I'm assuming last night. And I know, right?"

"Don't know why I expected any different. He told me. After I left. I guess I left the Iris message on when I feel asleep last night. And yeah totally."

"You two are having conversations at once. Also, what's an Iris message?" Steve said.

"Sorry. An Iris message is a form of communication through Iris, goddess of the rainbow, and let known messenger of the gods," Annabeth explained.

"what's any of this got to do with a Yankees cap?" Natasha asked.

"It's magic. Turns whoever wears it invisible. Although about a year ago, it stopped working. But now it works."

"Why am I not surprised?" Natasha shook her head.

"Because you're not stupid," Annabeth shrugged

"So, Bucky is Percy's uncle?" Clint said.

"You're still on that?" Steve asked.

"Bucky's from the forties."

"Yes. So his sister would be Percy's grandmother."

"I'm... never mind. So what now?"

"Now? We need to go to the Museum of Modern art." Percy said. **Might not be a real place, but I don't know what museums are in New York. I'm an okie through and through)**

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"So I can turn my abusive ex step father back from stone into a person."


	8. Chapter 8

**what? Only one review? I asked for five! Just got that, I'm only going to update with a short chapter today.**

"What? Why would you want to turn Gabe back?"

"If you turn him back, I will knock you into next week and then kill him."

"I highly doubt the sanity behind that."

"I've seen your blackouts. A lot of them are about him. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Let's do it. Umm... how?" This was from Clint. You can guess who said the rest. Everything was said at once.

"Guys, shut up. I have to. He... has answers."

"About what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I will kill him for hitting you."

"What answers do you need that you couldn't get elsewhere?"

"What answers could be so important that you bring back Gabe Ugliano?"

"Guys. Shut up," Percy said again. "This is something I need to do. So please, don't stop me. Because if you tried, you could."

"Then don't. Please. Percy, please. Dont."

"I have to."

"Percy, I've seen you wake up trembling, screaming, and sobbing. All from remembering him. I saw the scars. I know what he did to you. You can't."

"Annabeth, I have to. Please don't try and stop me. I need to hear him out."

"Why? You hate him. Why do you want to turn him back?"

"I just do."

"What could possibly happen to make you want that?"

"Guess."

"You had a dream."

"Yes. The Fates told me to talk to him. As stupid as it sounds, I'm not going against the three old ladies who literally hold my life in their hands."

"Fine," Annabeth gave in. "Talk to him. But at least bring Steve or Natasha."

"Why not me?" Bucky asked.

"Split personality."

As if on cue, Bucky tensed. "Knock me out," he said.

Steve shrugged and bopped his friend on the head.

"I didn't think you'd do that. But thanks," Bucky said, a little loopy, before passing out.

"You know, I would be really excited about having an uncle _not_ want me dead, but I'd almost rather that to one who's always unconscious."

"You're getting off topic. You want to bring back _Gabe?_ He abused you, and your mom."

"Yes Annabeth. I am very aware of what he did. I'm also very aware of the fact that he has information that I need."

"About what?"

"My sister."

 **you know how to review. If I can get at least two, I will update. If not, you can expect no new chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**just because you don't expect it doesn't mean it won't happen. I'm feeling nice (my sister bought me chocolate) here's the to chapter**

Naturally, everyone flipped out about Percy having a sister. The pestered him with questions. They demanded answers. Natasha even tried putting a gun to his head. (That only made Annabeth mad.) Percy didn't say another word the entire drive. When they got to the tower, he immediately went to his floor and locked himself in the gym. He better get ready for dealing with Gabe. It'd do no good for him to black out as soon as he saw him. Percy stood in front of the punching bag.

"Gabe," he punched. "Abuse," he punched. "Beer," he punched. "Fear. Pain. Blood. Broken bones. Knife. Drunk. Alcohol. Hurt. He hit me. He hit her. He hit Mom. Sorry excuse for a human. Loser. Idiot. Jerk. Ugly. Not a scratch. Car. Perfect. Money. Get out. Go get me some beer. Freak," every word, sentence, or phrase was punctuated with a hit to the punching bag. When he said freak, the bag split, sand spilling out. "No," he said, squeezing his eyes shut and turning away. The last time he saw sand pour like that...

"JARVIS... Steve," Percy managed Percy sat down, unable to breath through the panic. "Water," he gasped. A few minutes later, Steve ran in with a pill bottle and a glass of water. He saw Percy sitting on his knees, obviously not in a blackout. A panic attack then. Steve sat down next to him.

"Percy, I'm here. You're safe. Everything's over. You're out. You're _safe._ "

"Water."

"Here," Steve handed him the glass. Percy dumped it on his head.

"More."

"JARVIS send Annabeth with a large bucket of water."

"Miss Chase," the mechanical voice said. Annabeth looked up from the miniature army base she was designing.

"I'm looking at his programming while I'm here whether you like it or not," she told Tony.

"What is it JARVIS?"

"Mr. Rodgers would like Miss Chase to join him in the gym on Mr. Jackson's floor. He would like her to bring a large bucket of water. Mr. Jackson appears to be in great distress."

"I'm stealing your parts bucket," Annabeth dumped over the floor foot tall barrel of metal bits and bolts. She shoved it under the spigot in the wall and filled it. She tried to push it, but couldn't even manage to slosh the water.

"Here," Tony pulled on his iron gloves and lifted the barrel and carried it upstairs for her. In the gym, she saw Percy, still kneeling, trying to regulate his breathing. Steve sat beside him, trying to talk him out of it. Tony set the barrel down by Percy.

"Help me get him into it," Annabeth stuck her arms under Percy's.

"He'll drown!" Steve said.

"His dad is Poseidon. He can breathe underwater, and it heals him. It helps him think clearly. For him, being underwater is essentially meditating."

"Okay," Tony lifted the panicking demigod and set him in the water. He pushed himself under. Annabeth stuck her hand in and Percy reached up to grab it.

 _Stop. Breathe. That's all over. It hasn't happened in five years. It won't ever happen again. You have to get over this. For her._ Percy felt his breathing start to slow and eventually even out. He stood. "Thanks."

"What happened?" Annabeth asked. Percy just shook his head. "Percy."

"I... I haven't said her name in ten years. I can't say it now."

"Your sister?"

Percy just nodded.

"What happened Percy? Please?"

"I just... I can't. I'm sorry," Percy went back under.

 **both of today's chapters combined is almost a thousand words which is about how many I normally make my chapters. Enjoy**


	10. Chapter 10

**long chapter!**

"Magnus! Wake up! Ugh! Magnus!" Sam shook her friend. The worst thing about having a friend who died on an almost daily basis is he slept like a dead body.

"I got this," a fly turned into Alex Fierro. "Magnus Chase, if you don't wake up right now I will dump you!"

"What? No! Please don't do that!" Magnus sat up. "Oh hey Sam."

"I'm going to murder you," Sam should her head.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Magnus shrugged. "What's up?"

"Annabeth asked me to wake you up, but if my brother- sister?"

"Brother," Magnus and Alex said simultaneously.

"And I wonder why you two make a good couple. If my brother is here, then I think he's the worst of your troubles, Mr. I-ran-away-from-Valhalla-because-i-wanted-falafels-with-Annabeth," Sam laughed, closing the door as she left.

"Who's Annabeth?" Alex asked.

"My cousin. You know I wouldn't cheat on you."

"You swear?"

"On Thor's hammer."

"Farty Thor?"

"No. turns out, that guy's not Thor. That's his brother Gaston. Thor is the Avengers Thor."

"And how do you know this?"

"Uh, he told me. This is the Avengers tower, and I'm helping them with some mission/quest thing."

"Elaborate."

"Well, the mission is done. We had to find some seventy year old assassin or something. But now, we have to help Annabeth's boyfriend find his sister. I'll meet up with you later? If Annabeth needs me, I should probably get. She and Percy have PTSD and get blackouts, panic attacks, and nightmares. When they happen, they can be bad."

"I'll come with. I want to meet your family."

"Well, you already know Frey. My mom died. I have no siblings. Annabeth and you guys are about it. Well, and Blitz, Hearth, and Amir."

"I'm still coming."

"Fine. I'll introduce my cousin's family to my boyfriend," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Thank you. I'm still baffled that you can tell when I change," Alex was genderfluid, but most people couldn't tell if he was a guy or a girl. Magnus could.

"In my opinion, it's a good thing. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know you this well?"

"Whatever. C'mon."

"Everyone should be at lunch seeing as its twelve. Follow me," Magnus led the way to the kitchen table.

"Who's that?" Nico asked, his hand inching toward his sword.

"This is Alex. He's my boyfriend. He's also dead, like me. Is Annabeth around?"

"She's in Stark's lab."

"Which one?"

"Penthouse."

"Okay. Thanks."

"I'll come with. When she starts working on something, she forgets to eat."

"You care about her?" Alex asked.

"Well, yeah. She's... she Percy and I are the only three mortals to survive Tartarus."

"Huh?"

"Bad place. Don't ask," Nico shuddered.

"Worse than ginnungagap," I whispered "Nightmareland." Alex made an O shape with his mouth.

"So, Magnus, I wouldn't have thought you were into guys."

"I'm not. I'm into Alex."

"Well, he's a guy, which means you're into guys."

"Technically, she's a girl."

"What?"

"I'm genderfluid and transgender. Right now, Magnus is right. I'm a girl. But when we came in, I was a guy."

"That's weird. No offense."

"When your dad is Loki, being called weird is the least offensive thing someone could say. Weird is just not normal, and for me, it's true. I'm not normal, not by most people's standards."

"Not by my standards either," Magnus said. "My my standards, you're extraordinary."

"Shut up. You're just trying to get back on my good side from ditching me for falafels."

"Falafels?" Nico asked.

"Yep. My favorite food."

"You know how some people's weaknesses are girls, or friends, or money? His is falafels," Alex explained.

"I was homeless for two years! Falafels were the only food I had! Amir's was the closest I had to a home, and he gave me free food!"

"I'm not criticizing. My weakness is chocolate," Alex shrugged.

"You're both weird."

"We're demigods. Comes with the territory," it was Magnus's turn to shrug.

"I'm a demigod. Believe me, I know but you're weird even by demigod standards."

"We're dead. We die almost every day. We live in the same hall as a Viking, a civil war veteran, and a murderous Irish chick. I have a talking sword. She can shapeshift. Sam can fly and is constantly throwing her axe at my head. And yet, by enjeri standards, that's just another day in Valhalla."

"So, your excuse for weirdness is repeated death? I can sense death. Neither of you are dead."

"Not right now. But we did die. Earlier this year."

"I only know two people who came back from the dead. My sister, who I brought back. And Leo, who drank a magic I'm-not-dead-anymore potion."

"Don't forget about me," a voice hisses. Alex gasped at the sight of the girl. She had hair made of fire, red eyes, paper white skin, one bronze leg, and one goat leg. She wore a torn up cheerleader's uniform, only it was bloodstained as though someone had stabbed her from behind.

"And Kelli. But she's a monster who's always trying to kill me," nico sighed, goddess his sword, and slashed, killing her instantly. She crumbled into yellow dust and blew away. "And monster successfully killed. I'm surprised more haven't shown up."

"But we have," nico face palmed.

"I had to jinx it," he faced the ten monsters. "Larystrigonians. Naturally."

"What are they?"

"Cannibalistic ogres. If you've got a weapon, draw it now." Alex pulled her garrote wire and got it ready while Magnus flicked his pendant off his necklace, turning it into a floating sword.

"He thinks he's so tough, doesn't he," the sword pointed at Nico's.

"Jack, meet nico. Nico, jack. Now let's kill some ogres." Nico nodded and he, Alex, and Jack the sword attacked the ogres. They fought back. Fifteen or so minutes later, Jack turned into a pendant again. Magnus staggered left, right into Nico.

"He didn't even fight!"

"Jack fought. When Magnus makes Jack fight, he's fine. Until he grabs Jack. When he touches him or turns him back into a pendant, he receives the effects. He's instantly tired, sore, and sometimes bleeding. Like now. Magnus!"

"I'm okay Alex. Just a scratch. Not even a big one. Band Aid would work." It wasn't a little scratch. His arm was gushing blood.

"Eat this," Nico handed him some ambrosia. "It heals demigods."

"Thanks," Magnus ate it. "Tastes like falafel."

"That's a good sign. Ambrosia is supposed to taste like a food associated with a good memory."

"Well, falafels were my first official date with Alex."

"No they weren't. You wanted falafels, but I voted for Indian, and as girlfriend, my vote is worth double."

"That was outside Valhalla. We had a date inside Valhalla where we had a falafel picnic in my room."

"That was a date?"

"In my book, that was my first date ever."

"Ever?"

"Yes."

"So I'm your first girlfriend."

"And only girlfriend."

"Get a room," nico groaned.

"The... ambersha? Worked."

"Ambrosia. And good. Lab's through here," nico went in through the adjacent doorway. The lab was empty.

"Something tells me she's not invisible," Magnus said."

"If she got her Yankees cap working again, she might be. Annabeth."

"JARVIS, where's Annabeth?" Magnus asked.

"Miss Chase is in Mr. Jackson's bedroom, along with Mr. Stark and Mr. Rodgers," the computerized butler announced.

"Thanks... I don't know what floor that is."

"I do. Come on," nico pinched the elevator button and they went to Percy's room. Nico popped his head in. "Hey. What's up?"

"Shhh," Annabeth put a finger to her lips and stepped from the room. "Percy had a panic attack. He's sleeping now, but I'm not sure it's a good idea for him to see Gabe."

"But if his sister is on the line..." Nico started. "I'd go into Tartarus again for Hazel or Bianca."

"And I'd go for Matt Bobby or anyone in the Athena cabin. I understand a sibling bond, but I didn't even know he had a sister. Him and Sally never mentioned her."

"I knew," Nico admitted. "When I lost Bianca, he told me he knew how I felt."

"And you never told me?"

"At the time, I assumed he was talking about when Dad took his mom."

"Oh. But... How could he not have told me?"

"You mean the way you told him everything after you ran away?"

"It's different. He knew I ran away and he knew the basics of what happened. He never even hinted at a sister."

"He never told you about Gabe either. He never told his mom about him."

"But... why?"

"It's how he copes Annabeth. He either jokes about it or ignores it. And you can't joke about a sister. Not when she's gone."

"I'm calling Sally. I need to find out more about this. If I can find her for him..."

"This is his sister Annabeth. It's something he needs to do. When Bobby ran away, you went after him. The effects of Tartarus are minimal now. When Will got lost in the labyrinth, I went after him. The effects of tartarus are minimal now. Percy hasn't had a quest that he wanted to do since you were taken by Kronos. Maybe he needs this, for more than one reason."

"What reasons though?"

"I don't know. They're his reasons. But the important one I can tell you, is think about Percy. What is his number one worst fear?"

"Losing his family and friends."

"What's the one thing you can count on about him?"

"He'll always do whatever it takes to take care of his friends and family."

"What makes him explode toilets?"

"His family and friends doing something dangerous."

"What makes him explode oceans?"

"His family and friends getting hurt."

"What is this about?"

"His sister."

"Who's your mom?"

"Athena."

"What's she the goddess of?"

"Wisdom and war."

"And because of that you are?"

"A genius."

"That means?"

"Super smart."

"So then put together the puzzle."

"That flaw's gonna kill him one day."

"Not going after his sister would kill him today."

"I guess you have a point. You know you're pretty smart. For a guy," Annabeth said. Magnus and Nico made a sound of protest. Alex laughed.

"Nice one."

"Uh..." Annabeth noticed Alex for the first time. "Who're you?"

"Annabeth, this is my girlfriend, Alex."

"She dead too?"

"Yes. But we're not exactly dead."

"If you die, you're dead."

"Tell that to Jason, Leo, and Hazel," Nico laughed.

"They get killed on a daily basis."

"No. he gets killed on a daily basis. I get killed maybe twice a week."

"Why does he die so much?"

"He ticks people off a lot."

"Must run in the family," Nico laughed. In one swift movement, Annabeth plucked her dagger from her waist, hurled it hat his head, grazed his temple, drew her drakon bone sword, pinned Nico to the ground, and had her sword at her throat. It took her less than two seconds.

"Wanna say that again?"

"You're so funny. You think you scare me," nico melted into his shadow and reappeared, holding his Stygian iron sword around Annabeth's neck. "If anything I should scare you."

A column of water shot through the door, effectively destroying it and pulled nico off Annabeth, flinging him down the hall. "If anything, you should be scared of me!" Percy called from bed.

"Steve. Was he awake that whole time?"

"Woke up when you left."

"Naturally. Percy, I know you need to do this, and we're going to held you however we can. But you have to promise not to get yourself killed. Deal?" Annabeth asked him.

"Deal. Can we leave now?"

"We leave tomorrow. For now, let's eat, binge watch all four season herlock, and sleep."

"You mean all twelve episodes?" Percy taunted.

"Oh hush."

"And really only nine since season four isn't ok Netflix and won't be for another year or two?"

"Shut up! They took how to train your dragon off Netflix!"

"Numb3rs is off Netflix!"

"So is flashpoint!"

"Same with alias!"

"Karate kid hasn't ever been on Netflix!"

"Neither has Batman: the Dark Night!"

"Or X-men!" **(This is my personal rant... you now know my favorite movies and tv shows)**

"You guys do realize that I'm a billionaire, right? I can buy the shows you want. For pocket change," stark said.

"X-men," Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously.

"Here," he tapped stuff into his phone and a tv slid from the ceiling "just push play and you can watch all the xmen movies in order. Enjoy," stark and Rogers left.

"You two are dorks."

"Says the guy who's only a hero because he died. At least we haven't died yet."

"But now that I have died, I've saved the world. Twice."

"We've saved the world. Too many times to count. And fought and won two wars. Before we were seventeen. You have a talking sword."

"Yes. I have a talking sword. Alex has a pottery wire. In the world of Vikings, a freaking pillow is a weapon. Your boyfriend nearly destroyed the world with a nosebleed."

"Don't blame my nosebleed!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh cool it," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It wasn't his fault."

"Sam said you needed me."

"Oh. I just needed your sword," Annabeth shrugged. "Tony helped me out though."

"Why'd you need my sword?"

"To sharpen mine."

"What?"

"It's one of the sharpest swords in the world."

"Whatever. I'm taking Alex out for lunch. Text me if you need anything," Magnus saluted in mock respect and led his girlfriend from the room.

"Okay spill," Percy said.

"What huh?"

"You're dying to grill me about something, so go ahead."

"Why Gabe? Why not your mom or dad?"

"She's not my full sister. She's my half sister."

"Okay. So?"

"She's Gabe's daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry about the weird formatting. Thanks for pointing that out, storm crusader. I didn't even realize it was doing that.**

"She's Gabe's daughter. He never hit me when she was around. He rarely drank until she left. She inherited the sight from my mom and ran away, terrified of the monsters that always followed me."

"But... so if she ran away, why would talking to Gabe help?"

"He may have hated me and treated my mom like trash, but she was his angel. He loved her. She was his whole world. If it's for her, he will help."

"If she ran away, how would he be able to help?"

"For the most part, she hated him. But she loved him too. She was a daddy's girl despite hating him. She kept in contact with him, and he would bring her stuff when she needed him to. He knew where she was. And that can help us find her."

"What was she like?"

"She was... incredible. She was smart, artistic, creative... I..."

"You love her."

"She's my baby sister, Annabeth. I more than love her," Percy was silent for a while.

"We're gonna find her, Percy. I swear on the-"

"Don't say it. Never make an oath you might not be able to keep. I've been looking for her every chance I got for ten years. I've not even found her footprint. So don't make that promise."

"Okay. I won't make it a sacred oath. But I will promise you. We will find her."

"I don't even know if she's alive."

"She's your sister. If she were dead you'd know it. You'd know it when it happened."

"The funny thing, Gabe didn't want her to have his last name. Said a pretty girl like that didn't need a name starting with ugly. So she took mom's name. My name."

"What's her name?"

"Mia. Mia Jackson."


	12. Chapter 12

**not only am I early, but I'm also giving a double update! Yay! I hope you like it!**

"Magnus?" A girl approached Magnus and Alex. She had blackish brown hair, tanned skin, and uniquely colored eyes. They were brown with blue flecks spiraling from the center.

"Huh?"

"Intelligent as always. Who's your friend?"

"Huh?"

"What, no "hello" for the person who _saved your life_?"

"Hey Rainy," Magnus said slowly. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, trying to con a pancake house into giving me free food. Wanna join?"

"I have a better idea."

"Not falafels."

"No. not falafels. But... I have a bit of money now. I can pay for your lunch."

"What? No. I can't and I won't."

"If this is about not wanting to owe me, I really don't care. I know how stuff gets, and I want to help."

"What, you get a place or something?"

"Yeah, actually. I found my dad," Magnus was careful not to give too much away.

"You did?"

"Yeah. What about you? Ever find your dad?"

"Nah. But who cares? He's the one who abandoned me, not the other way around."

"Whatever girl. Cmon. Lunch. My treat," Magnus held the door. Alex and Rainy walked in.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

"Just three."

"Follow me," she led them to a booth under a window. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll just have water. Girls?" Rainy looked at Magnus. He nodded.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper easy ice."

"I'll take a sweet tea no lemon," Alex said.

"Of course," the hostess handed them the menus. Magnus slid in next to Alex. A few minutes later, drinks were handed out and pancakes were ordered. Rainy grabbed the blueberry syrup and poured it over hers.

"You're drowning them!" Magnus protested.

"They're pancakes," Alex said.

"Yeah, but she's drowning them!"

"So, Magnus, Rainy, how did you two meet?"

"I saved his life, but you know, no biggie."

"Okay that is _not_ what happened," Magnus protested.

"I found you, freezing, starving, and bleeding under a bridge. I gave you food, a jacket, helped you with your cuts, and taught you to survive. I saved your life. Now get over yourself and admit it."

"Fine. You saved my life. Once."

"But I taught you to save yourself, so technically I saved you for two years. How'd you two meet?"

"Uh, actually we met at a... family dinner?" Magnus tried.

"We died," Alex shrugged. "Met in the afterlife. Here we are."

"Alex!"

"She can see through Ginnungagap."

"Huh?"

"Some mortals can see through the Gap. She's one of them. Lying about it isn't going to help anything."

"Oh. Uh... is that why you never liked Blitz and Hearth?"

"You mean the elf and the dwarf? Yeah. I don't have a good history with non-humans. My... I used to know a demigod. The monsters that followed him almost killed me."

"Oh. Uh..."

"And yes I know you're both demigods."

"How?"

"Duh. Mortals can't see it, but demigod skin glows if you can see through the whatever it is that makes normal people blind to monsters and stuff."

"I glow?"

"Not super bright, apparently," Alex laughed when Rainy said this. "It's like... a glow stick. Demigods are giant glow sticks."

"Wow. I've been called many things, but never a glow stick."

"And you're never living it down, Maggie," Alex grinned evilly.

"Maggie?"

"Oh. Sorry. Alex is my girlfriend."

"Cool."

"You're still pouring syrup?!"

"What? Oh. Right. Oops," Rainy put the syrup away just before it ran off the edge of the plate. Over the next hour or so, the three ate pancakes and talked about anything and everything.

"Wait, so you have a talking sword that flew up a giant's nostril?" Rainy almost choked on her pancake. "And you killed him because your dad was talking to him?"

"Yep, pretty much. Although, it was more my dad was killing him."

"And Jack only did it because the giant tried to kill us first."

"That's so much crazier than I would've thought."

"Pretty much our daily life."

"I mean, mine too."

"Seriously?! You're eating those syrup-soaked, drowned to death pancakes?!"

"Yeah Mag, I am."

"But, they're not even pancakes anymore! They're just syrup with stuff in it!"

"Get over it."

"I mean, seriously! That's enough syrup to feed an army!"

I one swift motion, Rainy vaulted over the table, tipped over Magnus's chair, landed on top of him, and held her butterknife over his eye. "Magnus Chase, you had better just shut up, or I will stab your eye out in your sleep."

"You don't know where I sleep."

"I can find out."

"You realize that stabbing me in the eye will do literally nothing? I would just go back to Valhalla, die, and come back with a new eye."

"So? It'd still hurt like hell."

"Actually, Hel is more or less nice."

"A burning abyss of nonstop fire and eternal damnation?"

"Huh? No. the goddess of the icy afterlife for old people."

"She's so much more than that," Alex muttered.

"What? Okay pause," Rainy climbs off him. "Something tells me your mythological world is a heck of a lot different than mine."

"We're... dead Vikings?"

"Our parents are Norse gods, who were previously worshipped by the Vikings."

"Okay yeah. My life threatening death stories are all Greek."

"Life threatening death stories. That's one way of putting it," Alex laughed.

"Well then. So are there dwarves and elves in Greek mythology too?"

"There's satyrs and Dryads."

"Huh?"

"No. There aren't. Elves and dwarves. That's not Greek."

"My cousin is Greek."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her mom is Athena."

"Great. A know-it-all death magnet. I'll stick with avoiding Greek, since that's what always gets me killed. Thanks for lunch, I'm gonna go."

"Where?"

"Central park."

"Nope."

"What?"

"Stay with Alex and I. At least for tonight."

"In Valhalla?"

"No. In the Avengers tower."

"Avengers? You're bumming at the _Avengers_?!"

"No. They... forcibly invited me? Annabeth's boyfriend was arrested for stuff he didn't do, so I took her out for ice cream. Then we were arrested for stuff we didn't do, only to find out that we were needed to help the Avengers. So yeah. But now that we helped them find the dude they were looking for, we're helping Perry find his stepfather so he can help us find his sister. But for whatever reason, his stepfather is a statue."

"Medusa."

"Huh?"

"Medusa is a Greek monster who turns people into stone."

"Oh. Nice."

"More like don't look her in the eyes or you're dead."

"Whatever. So you wanna come? More free food."

"Steak?"

"Yes."

"Cookies?"

"Yes."

"Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes."

"Deal."

"What?"

"I agree to stay at the tower, and you show me the kitchen so I can raid the fridge to make steak and cookies."

"Oh. I'm down for that."

"Pay the check so we can go, Glowstick."

"Oh come on Alex. Really?"

"Sorry Maggie. It's never gonna end."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll go pay. Meet you outside," Magnus went over to the counter to pay.

 **don't forget! 30 reviews, 25 follows, 12 favs**


	13. Chapter 13

**update! Yay! Y'all should check out my book of randomness that I've started. I'm super glad y'all like this story, so here ya go.**

When Percy and Annabeth went down for dinner, they noticed an extra person. She had dark hair- almost as black as Percy's- light blue eyes, and skin that had clearly been outside for quite a while. Magnus introduced her as Rainy, a friend from when he was on the streets.

"And this is my cousin, Annabeth, and her boyfriend, Percy," Annabeth noticed a faint look of fear flash across her face.

"Nice to meet you Rainy," Percy pretended to be happy. "I'd say join us for dinner, but my team is actually having a meeting over dinner. Sorry. Argo II, Thalia, Nico, vamos."

"Hey! You're listening when I speak Spanish!" Leo grinned as he and the rest of the Greco-Roman demigods left the room and went to Percy's gym.

"Why the gym?" Thalia asked.

"Because. If I have a blackout or panic attack, hitting stuff helps," Percy said.

"Why'd you rush out like that? When you saw Rainy."

"I uh... she..." Percy turned to the punching bag. "She's got her eyes."

"Who?"

"Rainy's got Mia's eyes."

"Who's Mia?"

"His sister," Annabeth explained. "The one we're trying to find."

"So, Rainy is Mia?" Leo asked.

"No. Mia's a blonde."

"It's not hard to dye hair."

"Rainy had dark roots, not just hair."

"You sure it's not her?"

"It's not her," Percy punched the bag again.

"Okay. So how do we find her?" Annabeth asked.

"We talk to Gabe. As much as I hate the idea, the only way," Percy is still punching the bag, "is to bring him back."

"How? He was turned to stone."

"Moonlight and running water. Cliche as it sounds, that's what you do," Annabeth suggests. "In Norse mythology anyway. But hey, Magnus is the son of a Norse god. Alex is the- son? Daughter?- of a Norse god. Sam is a Valkyrie, which in Seaweed Brain terms is essentially a Norse angel. And, heck, freaking Thor is downstairs right now! He's literally a Norse god! So Norse mythology might be relevant in this situation. But I honestly don't know, because Gabe was turned to stone by Medusa's head."

"You could ask your mom. We're not that far from Olympus. I could fly you there," Jason suggests.

"True... and she _is_ the one who cursed her."

"Maybe it has to do with salt water? I mean, wasn't she having a fling with Percy's dad when she was cursed?" Leo asked.

"Gross Leo. Please keep it in mind that I _don't_ study many of my dad's myths specifically because I don't want to know who all he hooked up with."

"And he turned into a horse so he could do it with Demeter," Leo teases.

"And Piper is technically your stepsister because your dad and her mom are married, despite the fact that her mom has things with everyone, especially Ares," Percy retorts.

"Yeah, well technically, Jason is Annabeth's uncle."

"And Thalia's your aunt."

"You're Frank's uncle."

"You're dating a Titan."

"Kronos is your grandpa."

"Your grandma threw your dad off a cliff, and stole Jason and I's memory, and turned Echo into a ghost, and did a whole bunch of other crap," thunder rumbles overhead a Percy attacks the punching bag with no restraint.

"Oh shut up!" Annabeth yells at the ceiling. The one good thing about being the most dangerous demigods to have ever existed? You can tell a the gods. A little bit. Also, most of the gods love Percy and the others, so when one of them is insulted, the others hold the one back and keep them from killing someone.

"So what do we do?" Piper asks.

"Jason, you and me go to Olympus to talk to my mom. Frank, Nico, Hazel, try talking to Hades. He might know a thing or two about this, seeing as it involves something semi-similar to death. Leo, Piper, go get Gabe," Annabeth says, then, in a whisper, "Thals, take care of Percy. Please." Everyone nods and goes about their mini-quests as Percy continues destroying the punching bag.

"Percy," Thalia prompts him. The son of Poseidon moves over to the side and sits on a stack of mats, about the height of a park bench. Thalia dusts beside him.

"I can't do this anymore Thals. I can't."

Thalia doesn't say anything, knowing that Percy will elaborate in his own time.

"All of it. Any of it. I just can't. The blackouts are happening more often, and taking longer. The panic attacks are getting stronger, more frequent, and longer. Sometimes... sometimes I can't even hear Annabeth when she's trying to talk me out of it. The only thing that helps are the pills, but I can't take them. They mess with my head. Make things fuzzy. It's almost worse than the blackouts and stuff. And my nightmares are getting worse too. Sometimes I'll wake up, paralyzed with fear. I almost killed Nico last time he woke me up from one. I... I can't Thalia. It's too much. I'd almost rather be back there. At least then I'd know it was real. That I'm not going insane. I'd as Mr. D, but he has no idea. And I can't seem to find a god of PTSD anywhere in any myths. Not even water helps anymore. Nothing helps. It's just getting worse. Every day. When it all started, I had one, maybe two a month. Now I'm getting three to five a _day_. And the only thing I can think about is finding Mia. And that makes me think about her, which makes me think about Gabe, which gives me an attack. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I get it," Thalia says. "I may not have it as bad as you, but I've got PTSD too. I think most of us do, even if only slightly. Will tried to to get me to take the pills too. Makes my head fuzzy too. I stopped taking them about a year ago."

"What do you do?"

"I shoot. It's the only thing that helps without making me feel fuzzy or puke. When it's really bad, I spar. Some of the other Hunters know, so they usually help me out."

"What happens?"

"Well, the worst I get is nightmares and the occasional panic attack. Normally it's just an overwhelming feeling of fear and helplessness. It goes away when I prove I can do it."

"What?"

"Live."

"How... how do you handle it? Like, when it comes at a bad time."

"I remember a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like... here. When I can't shoot or spar, I repeat this over and over to myself until it's gone. I say 'my name is Thalia Grace. I am the daughter of Zeus. I am a Hunter of Artemis, chosen to be her lieutenant. I have defeated Titans, monsters, and Giants. At any moment, I could summon a bolt of lightning strong enough to wipe out a city block. I am not weak. I am not small. I am not helpless. I am brave. I am powerful. I am strong. I am not going to go down easy.'"

"Yeah. But yours isn't crippling fear all the time, plus blackouts that physically drain you and leave you unable to focus, panic attacks that completely consume you, nightmares that threaten to destroy your sanity, and constant panic whenever you're alone."

"Percy, you're never really alone."

"Yeah yeah. Everyone always says that. But it's not true. There's two other people in existence who have been through what I have. One of them hates people, and the other is always gone, even when she's there."

"I'm here."

"You weren't _there._ "

"Could talking about it help?"

"Even thinking about it is a mistake."

"Please Percy? Reyna once told me that in the underworld, you're judged by your life. Either you spoke out for good or evil, or you didn't speak at all. The ones who speak out for good go to Elysium. The one who were bad go to Punishment. The ones who did nothing, they go to Asphodel. In Asphodel, you have no voice. You lose that privilege, because you ignored during your life. If you never talk to anyone, you're halfway to Asphodel already."

"Nico told me that."

"He's probably where she heard it."

"I can't Thalia. It's... I... I... h-help."

"Panic or blackout," Thalia's voice went from sisterly and comforting, to in charge and determined in seconds.

"P-pan..." Percy grips her arm. "I- I can't."

"Percy, you can do this. You're strong. Come on," Thalia grabs his shoulder as he sinks to the side. "Snap out of it, Jackson!"

"Help," Percy whispers before his eyes lose focus and panic swells inside him to the point that he can't think. Blood rushes in his ears and he can't hear Thalia anymore. He can barely feel her helping him to the padded floor. He squeezes her arm in a viselike death grip. The blurry shapes and colors in front of him morph into a sheet of red. Terror surges through his veins instead of blood. His only thoughts are fear. In the back of his head, he knows it's not real, but he feels like he's about to die, so panic overtakes logic. He squeezes as hard as he can.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so so sorry about the long wait. I've been working on some of my original stories, but I know that's no excuse. As an apology, here's a longer chapter, and today will be a double update. Please please please don't hate me for not updating. I really am super sorry.**

Thalia helps Percy to the padded floor of the gym, leaning his back against the stack of mats. He squeezes her arm tightly enough that she knows she'll have a bruise later. The look of pain on her cousin's face morphs into one of complete terror and panic. He squeezes her arm tighter, his nails digging into her skin and puncturing a vein, revealing drops of red at the tips of his fingers. Tears begin to form in Percy's eyes as he panicked.

"JARVIS, time!"

"The time is currently 7:46."

"Percy, I'm right here. You're okay. Percy. It's okay. You're safe. Annabeth is safe. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave. Nothing's going to happen. Percy, I need you to breathe. Percy, if you don't breathe you're going to pass out. Deep breaths. Quit breathing so fast, you're not letting the air actually enter your lungs. You're going for faint if you don't breathe. Percy. Breathe. Breathe, godsdammit, Jackson! Breathe!" He finally does, but only as his body goes slack and loses consciousness. Thalia slung him over her shoulder and carried him to his bed, where she laid him down and called Will.

"Percy and I just talked. He says it's getting worse, but that the pills make him fuzzy. Nothing works anymore. He just had a panic attack and passed out. He's in bed now."

"Is Annabeth around?"

"Went to Olympus. Will, I don't know what to do? I... I can't help him. Oh gods. What do I do Will?"

"Breathe. Percy'll be alright for two minutes while you shoot. Get out your bow, pick a spot in the wall, and shoot. You're okay Thalia. You can do it."

Thalia nods and shakily pulls out her bow, despite the fear threatening to overtake her. She aims at the edge of the shadow created by the TV and fires. She fires arrow after arrow after arrow, all at the same spot until her fear was forced away by her skill. Thalia tosses her bow into the air, where it vanishes in a flash of silver light. She returns to the IM.

"I'm okay now. Thanks."

"No problem. The best thing to do is stay with him until he wakes up. Don't leave. Remind him that you're there every few minutes. When he wakes up, look him in the eye and tell him he's fine. Give him a white pill-"

"No. They make him fuzzy. I stopped taking them for the same reason. Demigods can't afford to have drug induced loss in focus. We're already ADHD enough as it is, and we need to constantly be alert."

"Okay. No pills."

"Hold on," Thalia spun, throwing her knife at a pair of cyclopses in the doorway. "So what do I do?"

"I honestly don't know. Sorry Thalia. My dad made those pills and said they were for PTSD. He said to use them unless they don't work. I could talk to him. Find out what to do. But right now, all I can say is be there and listen."

"Will, it's getting worse. Soon, he won't let us be there. And there won't be anything to listen too."

"What?"

"Remember Nico? Before we got a handle on his, he stopped hanging around us. Barricaded himself in his cabin. Spent long periods of time in the underworld. Then he just stopped talking. He... he left. Even when he was physically there, he was gone. Anyone with half a brain can see that's where Percy's headed. Will, I'm worried about him."

"Yeah. Me too. I feel like this quest to find his sister is only going to push him over the edge. He's not seen her in ten years, and for all he knows, she's dead."

"I don't think she is. As Jason's sister, when he died on his quest with Piper and Leo, I felt it. I knew he had died. I could also tell when Piper brought him back. Nico said that he could feel Bianca when she died. Percy never felt her die. So I don't think she did."

"Okay."

"And, his great uncle is here, but he's got split personality and turns into a psychotic Russian assassin."

"That can't be good for him."

"Yeah no. This quest... Will, this quest is either gonna save him, or it's gonna kill him. And right now, I don't think it's gonna save him."

"Dad! What happens with Medusa?" Nico demands.

"I don't know. I've never gotten a soul from one of her statues. I have absolutely no idea. I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough! Dad, we need to know so we can talk to Gabe. He's the only one that can help us on this quest! Unless... Dad, have you ever gotten a Jackson? Recently? A girl?"

"Be more specific. It's a fairly common last name, and there are seven billion people on earth."

"Mia Jackson. Percy's little sister. Is she here?"

"She's not in Elysium. But she's not in Punishment either. If she's here, it's Asphodel. But, if she is, there's not much chance that it will be useful information. Why?"

"We need to know what happens when Medusa's turns someone to stone. Please. You _have_ to know! Please Dad! We have to talk to Gabe so we can find Percy's sister! Okay? Please. You're the god of death. Surely you know something!" Nico screamed.

"I'm sorry Nico. I truly am. But I know nothing of the fates of her victims."

Nico let out a sound that was half roar, half growl. He pulled out this sword and sliced the head of a zombie guard. He threw his sword into another and started to sink to the ground. Frank caught him under the arms before he hit his head on the stone floor. Hazel knelt beside her brother's shaking form. Hades literally froze.

"Nico! Hey! You're okay. You're _safe_. Alright? It's okay. Everything is okay. Just breathe. You can get through this, Nico. You can do it. Come on," she kept talking to him, reassuring him, telling him he was safe. Hades looked at them.

"It's a panic attack," Frank explained. "He used to get them all the time after... That place. Until he had to rescue Will. Then they... They almost stopped. He still gets them, just not very often. This is his first big one in at least a month. Annabeth gets them too. Hers started to go away a bit after she found Bobby. This- finding Mia?- this this what we hope will help with Percy's. It's because of that place that this is happening. It's also why Nico has panic attacks, and why Annabeth had nightmares, and why Percy has both and then some. He'll be okay. It's just a panic attack."

"What... What can I do?"

"Help us figure out how to talk to Gabe. Percy is convinced that's how he finds his sister."

By this point, Nico was starting to come out of it. "P-Percy... He's dying. If we can't save him soon, he will die. The reason no one's ever survived Tartarus is the darkness. When you get there, he forces a part of himself into you. That part grows, until it's gone, or it kills you. Most people due from it before leaving the place, but Percy, Annabeth, and I, we're stronger than most, when it comes to the darkness. Me, because I'm your kid. Percy, because he's Poseidon's and because of what all he's done and seen. Annabeth because of what all she's done and seen. Both of them because of each other. They kept each other sane. They still do. Percy's only held out this long because he's that much stronger than Annabeth and I combined. But he can't last forever. I haven't told him, but if we can't find a way to kill that bit of Tartarus with a week, Percy will die. And he won't come here. He'll go back there, and he'll never leave."

"Mom, you cursed Medusa."

"Yes. I did. Many years ago. She and that seabrained fish lover were trying to... how do you kids say it? Hook up. They were trying to hook up in _my temple_! I couldn't very well curse Poseidon for eternity, but I knew he'd blame himself if I cursed her. So that was the best of both worlds. Both would be punished."

"Medusa turns people to stone, right? What happens to them?"

"What do you mean? They get turned to stone."

"Not to their bodies. To the _them_. What happens to their souls? Do they go to the underworld, like when they die? Or do they become a ghost? What?"

"They are trapped inside the stone."

"Is there a way to get them out? To talk to them?"

"No."

"What about moonlight and running water? It works in Norse mythology!"

"But not in Greek."

"But there has to be a way! Where there's a soul, there's a way to communicate. There has to be."

"Fine. When the statue is completely broken, the soul is set free, but not to the underworld, unless it happens there. The person haunts wherever their statue was broken until they fade."

"How long until they fade?"

"They fade when they choose to fade."

"If we break a statue in the underworld, will that soul be set free for their afterlife?"

"If you can convince them to choose not to fade."

"They can fade even in the underworld?"

"Yes. If you break the statue in the underworld, then convince them to be judged, they become a normal dead soul."

"So we can do it? How do we know when we've set the soul free from the statue?"

"You will know. Now go, since this obviously is about that no good son of sea scum you seem to think you care so much about."

After a while, Annabeth had learned to just ignore her mom's opinions on Percy. She looked at Jason, who flew her back to Stark Towers. Leo and Piper stood next to a hideous statue in a supply closet on Annabeth's floor.

"Miss Chase, welcome back," JARVIS said.

"Thanks."

"Miss Grace requested that I send for you to go to Mr. Jackson's bedroom as soon as you arrived."

 **again, so sorry about the wait. The next chapter will be about Bucky, so please keep reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Banner, what do we do?" Steve asked, taking his foot anxiously.

"Well, I don't know. I think we need to talk to Bucky and find out what makes him the Winter soldier, and then reverse it the best we can. I figured I'll let you do that? Talk to him, I mean. The next time he wakes up, it'll be because he's Bucky. So I'd say wait in the room until he does."

"So in other words, you have no idea what's wrong with my best friend."

"Pretty much. Sorry Steve."

"No I figured that would happen. Okay. I'm going to go in there now. Let me know if I need to come out, deal?"

"Captain Rodgers," JARVIS said.

"Yeah?"

"You asked me to alert you if Mr. Jackson had another episode. He appears to be in a started off extreme panic."

"Is he alone?"

"No sir. His cousin, Miss Grace is with him."

"Steve?" Bucky's voice called.

"Go see your friend. Percy's got Thalia. Bucky needs you."

"Thanks Bruce," Steve slipped into the light grey room.

"Hey man."

"Bucky. How are you?"

"Myself, for right now."

"Yeah. How does that work? How do you know when it's coming, and how did it start?"

"Hydra is an expert at brainwashing. They brainwashed me into being the perfect little soldier, but it didn't work completely. I was fully aware of what I was doing and actively resisted. Sometimes, it actually worked, but only when it involved Sally and Percy. Never anyone else. Until you. When you said that to me- I'm with you to the end of the line- that helped me resist enough not to kill you. So when I say he's coming, it's because I'm not strong enough to keep him down for much longer."

"Do you... Do you know how we could keep him away?"

"Unbrainwash me? I don't really know. All I've done is sheer force of will."

"Umm... Maybe Will, Percy's doctor, could help. He's not normal-he's a demigod, same as Percy. The son of Apollo. I could call him. Have you talk to him. Could that help?"

"Maybe. I don't really know," Bucky paused, staring out the window, where Alex, Magnus, Sam, and Rainy did, watching. Steve glared at them. Rainy pointed at Bucky and then at herself. Steve opened the door and Rainy ran in, hugging the ex-agent of hydra.

"Uh..." Bucky just sat there awkwardly.

"Sorry. I'm Rainy. You... You saved my brother's life once."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter. I just never got to say thanks. So, thanks."

"I'm Bucky."

"Nice to finally meet you, Bucky."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Rainy," Magnus stuck his head in, "I may be dense, but I think the two of them were talking."

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Rainy hurried out.

"You saved her brother?"

"I guess. There were a couple times when me killing someone ended with someone else being saved. Or if her brother was in any way connected to Hydra or the Red Room, then I might've been protection detail."

"So you have no idea who she is?"

"None."

"Do you know how Hydra brainwashed you?"

"No. I have no idea."

"How do I fix this, Bucky? What do I do?"

"Take a deep breath."

"Like a &$!% deep breath will help. I'm trying to help you. Don't talk to me the same way you did when I was a scrawny little wimp who couldn't stop a fight by doing anything other than get beat up. I've... I need a minute," Steve left the room before it could close in on him. He leaned against the wall, fists clenched, jaw stiff. He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to force himself to breathe. He let out a strangled cross between a scream and a groan. The lights seemed to dim as all reason flew from his mind. His only thought was air. He stumbled over to the elevator and pressed the up arrow, surprised to see Percy. But he didn't think anything of it. He just collapsed in door.

"JARVIS, don't let these doors close," Percy kneeled next to the American hero. "Get Annabeth. Steve. Hey. Steve, you're okay. You need to breathe. There's plenty of oxygen. Bucky!" Percy shouted for the soldier he knew was around the corner. "Bucky!"

"What's wrong, Jackson? Oh gods. Steve. What's wrong?"

"Panic attack. I get them because of PTSD- shell shock. I think it's the same with him. But he's not breathing. Even when I can't breathe, it's purely psychological. JARVIS get Annabeth here now!"

"What's with all the?- oh gods," Rainy rounded the corner. "He's having an asthma attack," she pulled a small, red, L shaped inhaler from her pocket and shoved it in his mouth. She pressed it down, releasing the medicine into his lungs.

"He doesn't have asthma. Not anymore," Bucky protested. "That stopped after the serum."

"All serums wear off eventually," she shrugged.

"What?"

"Hi. I'm the only test subject Hydra ever gave a temporary version of the serum to. I barely survived after it wore off."

"The only test subject for that-"

"Mia Rain Jackson, at your service. Any other old health problems with this guy?"

"Everything."

"Great. He's bubble boy. Get him into the room next to your cell. It's a lab, so it has to be a sterile environment. Percy, stop staring at me. Annabeth, take care of your boyfriend. Magnus, help your cousin. Sam, Alex, help with Bucky and Steve. Bruce, go calm down. JARVIS, find Natasha and bring her to wherever Banner goes."

"What about you?" Magnus asks.

"I'm finding Stark, since Banner is less than the best right now, and we need someone at least close to medically knowledgeable."

"You're ..." Percy stuttered.

"Not dead? Here? Telling you what to do? Yes, yes, and yes. Now shut up and breathe before you pass out," Rainy jumped in the elevator and jabbed the close button. "Take me to the floor Stark is on and tell him to come to the elevator."

"Mr. Stark is on the roof with Thor," JARVIS said.

"Then take me to the roof. Triple time."

In seconds, she was there. "Tony, Steve's having an asthma attack, and Bruce is hulking out."

"Cap doesn't have asthma."

"No, but Steve Rogers, wimpy kid from Brooklyn, does. Did. Just come help me."

"Coming."

"And ignore Percy. He's just freaking out because I'm alive. I'm the sister he's been looking for, by the way. We're here," Rainy led Tony to the lab and he instantly got to work.

"Barnes, get me a list of any other medical issues he might have, or had. Rainy, Sam, Alex, out. Send Annabeth in," Tony dictated, and they instantly obeyed.

"Asthma, high blood pressure, heart palpitations, frequent colds, anxiety, he's had scarlet and rheumatic fever, highly susceptible to sinus infections, lack of energy, easily fatigued, he's had contact with tuberculosis, family with heart disease and pneumonia. Recklessness. Lack of concern for his own life. Brittle bones, bruises easily, idiotically brave, lactose intolerant, allergic to pollen, dust, sanity, animals, every kind of mold available, soy, bees, wasps, the sun, being told to stand down, wool, pine trees, cottonwood, logic, ragweed, sulfa drugs, and most vaccines just cause whatever the vaccine is supposed to prevent."

"His pulse is weird. It's not steady. It's not even fast. It's just weird," Annabeth said. Tony checked it.

"Irregular heartbeat. Add that to your list, Barnes. How did he survive, exactly?"

"Me."

"Okay then. Annabeth check his-"

"BP? Already doing it."

"Good. What's it at?"

"137/82 and rising."

"JARVIS, call an ambulance. Tell them to get here STAT."

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked.

"146/93," Annabeth said.

"His blood pressure is too high, and is still rising. And he's gagging. Get him on his side before he chokes on his own puke," Tony and Annabeth rolled the soldier onto his side, just as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the table.

"He hasn't been sick since 1943. What the hell is wrong with my friend?"

"The serum is wearing off. Rainy told you that."

"I've called an ambulance, Sir," JARVIS announced.

"Good. Annabeth, hold his nose. It's got to stop bleeding before we can get him a mask."

"Bucky, go tell Percy to call Will," Annabeth said. "He's a healer, and we need that. Tell him to tell Will to be ready to shadow travel here and then tell Nico or Hazel to go get him. _Now!_ "

"His breathing is uneven. He needs the oxygen,but his nose is freaking bleeding!"

"Apollo, let this work," Annabeth muttered as she grabbed an ambrosia- infused cloth from her pocket. "Tony, this will either make everything worse, or stop his nosebleed."

"Let's pray for the latter."

"No kidding," Annabeth started to wipe away the blood with the cloth, but it started to steam. "That's not gonna work," she threw it across the room. "Don't touch that. Ever. It's made with ambrosia, which can burn up a mortal."

"So why'd you use it on him?!"

"for all I knew he's my brother! His personality certainly fits with Athena!"

"Yeah well, he's a superhero, not a demigod!"

"I figured that out! And he's not dead yet! Apollo! Could you get off your throne, put down your harp, and give us a little help?!"

"Fine," the god of medicine popped in. "Oh gods. He might die." Apollo stated matter-of-factly. "But he's mortal, so mortal medicine should fix it. Just gotta get him stable," Apollo grabbed the ambrosia cloth.

"No!"

"If _I_ do it, it'll stop the bleeding. Benefits of being a god," Apollo wiped at the blood on Steve's face, and rather than kill him, it did exactly what Apollo said it would. It stopped the bleeding.

"Oxygen," Annabeth grabbed the mask from the wall and put it over Steve's nose and mouth. "How do we stabilize his bp?"

"I can lower it to an acceptable high that won't kill him? That's about it though. Dad's still mad at me. He reduced my power.

"Really Zeus?!"

Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Oh shut up!" Tony shouted.

"I'm assuming you know that wasn't Thor?"

"Yes. But regardless, thunder gods are too sensitive. The minute their power is threatened, they have an emotional breakdown or kill someone. When Thor first came to Earth, Jane said he was a weak, selfish, irritating little twit. And all because he'd lost his power and want worthy of holding his own dang hammer."

"Story time later, right?" Apollo's accent switched top British all of a sudden. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Still watching BBC?"

"Every day. It's incredible."

"Sir, the ambulance is just downstairs."

"Get Clint to tell them too be ready. Annabeth, Apollo, hello me carry him downstairs. Then leave. The rest of the world has no idea about demigods, and as far as they're concerned, you were arrested for terrorism."

"Fine. Let's do this."

"Bruce is asleep. What now?" Natasha walked in. "Oh god. What the hell happened to Steve?"

"Something about a serum?"

"Rainy said that the supersoldier serum is wearing off. Captain America is turning back into Steve Rogers."

"Oh crap. Move. Bucky! Get in here!"

"You trust him?"

"He's holding back the Winter soldier with sheer force of will. If he can- he's seizing!"

"Apollo? Where the heck did you go?" Annabeth shouted at the ceiling.

"Who cares? It's up to us to help him, not some fancy pants god of who knows what," Natasha grabbed the bottle of pills from Annabeth's pocket.

"Hey!"

"It's Xanax. Helps with seizures," Nat shook not a single white pill and put it in Steve's mouth. Soon, he calmed down and Bucky carried him to the ambulance.

 **don't forget to review!**


End file.
